Love can change everyone
by Kaze no Shoujo
Summary: 3 messed up girls 3 guys who can fix them. Where does that lead to? Sasusaku, Nejiten, Shikaino, Naruhina. Don't really accept flames. Chapter 15: Nothing wrong with fighting for it.
1. Sakura and her group

A/N: Hello ppl! This is my first fic for naruto. I hope you'll enjoy reading. I'll post up the following chapters soon. Pairings are sasu-saku, neji-ten, and shika-ino. This chapter is not that good because this is only the beginning…meaning I'm only introducing the chara…anyway just wait for the following chappies k?..

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. And I'm just gonna say it once so remember it and don't go coming to me, telling me that I didn't mention it because it's right HERE!

'thoughts'

"words spoken"

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Love can change everyone**

**Chapter 1: Sakura and her group**

Sakura woke up with the sound of her alarm clock. She got up, folded her blanket neatly, placed it on her pillow and then went to the bathroom to take a shower.After taking a shower, Sakura opened her wardrobe and looked for some clothes to wear. She wore a black cargo pants and a white T-shirt that says: Get out of my way! Sakura's hair was now longer, but it was still pink only she colored it a little bit darker than before. When she was done dressing herself up, she went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. After eating, Sakura putted on her black sneakers and then went out and locked her apartment's door.

On her way to school, she saw one of her Best friends, Ino waiting for her to arrive in their meeting place. Ino was wearing a black mini-skirt, with matching black boots and a purple sleeveless shirt. Ino tied her hair in a ponytail. "Ohayo Sakura!" Ino greeted her best friend who was as usually not smiling. "Yo!" was the simple answer of Sakura. After a few minutes TenTen, Sakura's other best friend, arrived. TenTen was wearing a beige cargo pants and an orange T-shirt saying: Girls rock! Her hair was on 2 buns again but a lot of guys like her because of her hair. "Ohayo Ino, Sakura!" TenTen greeted her 2 best friends smiling. Sakura's group, also known as the Dark Lovers, was very popular in their school. Their schoolmates made their group's name not them but they do not care about it. They don't even know why they were called 'Lovers' while they weren't even in love. (Here's the real reason: their schoolmates made that group name and they used dark because the three were always dark, they have dark personalities. They used Lovers coz they think that the three were in love but they try to hide it.) Sakura was the most popular girl in their school and in their group.

* * *

When they arrived in their classroom, it was very noisy but when Sakura and her group stepped in they became quite because: **1. **Ino doesn't want noisy people near her, except if it is her best friends. **2. **TenTen gets irritated when people are noisy, especially in the morning. **3. **Sakura was never in the mood to hear such nonsense and Sakura hates it when it's noisy and then she gets mad.

The most feared group of people in their school was Sakura's group. But the most feared reason was the 3rd one because everybody is scared of Sakura and no one dares not to follow what she wants or to get in her way. Even the older students were scared of Sakura and her group.

When Sakura sat on her chair, their teacher went in and their class started. Even though Sakura was scary, she was always serious when it comes to studying. In fact, a lot of people liked her because she was very smart. Sakura's group was feared but they have a lot of fans. Sakura and her group also respect some adults, at least their relatives. But they only respect their teachers sometimes. Their teachers can't do anything with it because Sakura is very rich that she owns the whole school. She has a mansion but she leaves in an apartment because she doesn't want to leave in a big house alone. (A/n: okay..okay….she lives with her maids and people who serves her but her parents died when she was 6 years old so it is still like she is alone) She only goes home in that mansion during school vacations.

During their P.E. time, they played basketball and Sakura's team won. Sakura, Ino, and TenTen were all skilled in P.E. making no body win when they were having a match. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino are the girls that every boy would want if only they were also kind. They are smart, pretty, athletic, strong, and cool but were not kind. They are mean or evil to people who gets in their way and to people who minds something not their business. Sometimes when they're in the mood they bully some people for no reason.

Sakura and her group's life was always the same and will be always the same if only 3 boys didn't change their lives.

(A/N: yes, I know that Sakura and their group are bad in this story but they will change remember? For some ppl who doesn't know their names here it is: Sakura Haruno, Ten-Ten, Yamanaka Ino. . . . and their partners?…well wait for the next chapter...)

TBC. . . .

* * *

A/N: Yay! First Chapt is finished! Sorry, there's no good things happening in this chapter…but I'm sure there would be in the following chapt so please wait! I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Updates are coming soon. Now all you have to do is press that little button down there. For those who doesn't understand that, all I meant was: Please Review

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. The boys and the trouble they made

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Well thanks for the review…or reviews watevr..I wish you liked the first chappie…I'll make sure that you will like the following chappies better…. Thanx to my first reviewer " harukakanta" and here are my responds.

"**harukakanata":** thanx a lot…..don't worry I'll try to put a lot of neji x ten there because I like that pairing too.

" **lavender wings": ** thank you very much for your comments! And ya see you soon!

Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters!

'thoughts

"words spoken"

(author's notes)

**Love can change everyone**

**Chapter 2: The boys and the trouble they made**

After Sakura's P.E. class, she and her group went to the changing rooms to change their clothes. After changing their clothes, they packed their things and then met each other outside their classroom. " Sakura, you're so fast when you change your clothes!" Ino said while trying to catch up with Ten-Ten and Sakura. "I'm not fast. You guys just talk too much when you're changing." "Look who's talking!" laughed Ten-ten and Ino at the same time, trying to make her friend laugh. Well, Sakura did laugh when she was with her friends but she doesn't smile too much.

She just smirks. Sure Sakura knew how to smile but since her parents died and since she was left alone she never smiled again. "Shut up! I only talk when you guys ask me questions or when you guys talk to me and you both have thousands of questions to ask me that's why I always talk a lot!" teased Sakura backed to Ten-ten and Ino. They are always like that. They tease each other. But this is how they were and they had a lot of fun being with each other. They treated each other as sisters. They stopped in their meeting place and then went to separated places. "Bye Ino, Sakura!" " Bye Tenten and Sakura!" "..Bye guys…" Sakura said with no emotions.

The next day, it was the same only their teacher, Kakashi-sensei was with 3 boys who looked new to them.

When Sakura, Ino, and Tenten sat in their chairs, Kakashi-sensei spoke: " Class, today we have 3 new students joining us." After he spoke 3 boys entered the class. " Introduce your selves please"

" Hi…I'm Nara Shikamaru. Nice to meet you all…" said the Nara-guy looking bored which made Ino a little bit mad. " Hello…I'm Hyuuga Neji. Nice to meet you…" Neji said with only a bit of expression. Tenten found him cool but then that Hyuuga saw that Tenten was looking at him, and he just snobbed her. **HE **snobbed **THE TEN-TEN.** The Tenten who no one dares to irritate, annoy or to make her mad. ** THE ** Tenten who was feared by a lot of people, like Ino. And as you can see Tente and Ino were mad at these 2 boys. ( Kowai ne! Scary, ryt?) Then the last boy stepped in front, since he was in the back, and spoke. " I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku…" Sasuke said and then all the girls in the classroom, except for Sakura, Tenten, and Ino of course, started whispering with each other about Nara, Hyuuga, and Uchiha's looks.

After about 5 minutes of being noisy, Sakura and her group cannot take it anymore. They stood up, and glared at those noisy girls in the class. And because everybody was scared of Sakura's group, especially Sakura, they all became quiet except for a girl who got mad at them. She didin't know how rude could Sakura's group get since she just entered their school 3 weeks ago. She stood up, went in front of Sakura and yelled: "What is wrong with talking about how cute those guys are!" the girl said not knowing that she was now in great danger.

When the girl finished that sentence, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru smirked which made Sakura much more annoyed than before. Sakura and her group all raised their eyebrows showing that they were all annoyed and mad at this girl. 'So, she dares to talk back to us, huh?' they all thought at the same time. 'Now she needs to get, what she needs to get' thought Ino. 'Poor girl' Tenten thought while smirking a little bit. "What's your name?" Sakura asked the girl calmly. "Do you have to know that to be able to answer my question?" Now this, made Sakura even worst. Haruno Sakura, **THE **Haruno Sakura is now very mad! Sakura made a step forward and slapped the girl very hard that the girl started to cry. Kakashi and the boys were surprised that they can't say anything. When Kakashi found his voice back he said: "Now, now, Sakura she is still new and I'm sure she didn't mean to say that. Plus, the new students are wat "Shut up Hatake! This is none of your business" Sakura shouted cutting what Kakashi was saying. ( A/n: Kakashi-sensei's name is Hatake Kakashi that's why Sakura called him Hatake.)

Sakura calling Kakashi, almost her favorite teacher, Hatake and Sakura shouting at him means that Sakura is now really mad and it means that no body can stop her. " She IS new but who cares? She started the fight anyway." Ino said while looking at the girl with hatred. " Plus, Sakura's just teaching her a lesson: not to talk back to us," Tenten said looking proud of Sakura. " And also." Sakura said and looked at her teacher. " Who in the world cares if our 3 not at all good looking, new students who brought this trouble up, are watching us anyway?"

When Sakura finished her sentence she looked at the trio coldly and then back to the girl who is now crying very hard and was sitting on the floor. Sakura kneeled down in front of the girl. " If you don't want to get in trouble and if you don't want to get expelled before you say Oops!" Sakura said, her voice filled of anger. " Then respect us and never ever talk back to us." The girl nodded and after that Sakura and her group got out of school and went some where peaceful and some where they could have fun." (A/n: And as you can see they skipped school. But they're geniuses so no problem. And yeah, their school has uniforms but they don't wear it.)

" I don't like those girls." Said Neji who looked at Shikamaru. " How dare them insult us in front of the class!" Shikamaru said who lost his bored expression and was now irritated. " They're going to pay for it." Sasuke, who looked like their leader, said getting angry for how Sakura described them. _3 not at all good looking, new students who brought this trouble up. _ " You're doomed Sakura" Sasuke said looking at Sakura's desk. ( A/n: Well, he obviously saw where she sat since Sakura's the only girl with a pink hair un their class and of course Sasuke heard Kakashi call her so he knew her name.)

TBC. . . .

A/N: 2nd Chapter finished! I just forgot to say it but the 3 boys knew each other and have been best friends, like Sakura's group, for years too. And Sorry if I updated a little bit late…please don't blame me! Blame my teachers for giving me a lot of tests and assignments!…Well that's all! Please review! I'll update as soon as possible.


	3. Trouble!

A/n: Hello Guys! I'm back again!..thanks for the reviews! And I wish you'll like the following chapters too.

**Amaterasu-chan: Hey! Thanx for the review and nice name! Yeah…you're right I **

**better put those things there…ur wish is my command so I'll try **

**to put some of those things that you want!**

**Harukakanata: I'm glad you know how I feel! Anyway thank you so much!**

**Lavender wings: Hey there girl! How are you? Thanks for the review and hope to see you soon!**

**Mizz underztood: Nice name! Thanks!…I'll try to do better!**

**Sardonyx-stone: I know you of course for you are one of my best friends! Thanks! Hope to see you soon.**

I love you all guys! Thanks! Now on with the story!

'thoughts'

"words spoken"

(author's notes)

* * *

**Love can change everyone**

**Chapter 3: Trouble!**

Sakura and her group were shock to find the boys in their meeting place the next morning. Sakura kept her cool while Ino and Tenten didn't bother keep that but instead showed the boys that they were angry and shocked.

" Why in the world are you all here!" Ino screamed at the boys not caring if the people passing by would think she's crazy. "For you info this is our meeting place, you know?" Tenten said trying to stop her self from yelling. At the same time, Sakura raised her hand to silence the 2 girls and guess what? They did. " Calm down. . ." Sakura said while putting her hand down and is now staring at the boys in front of them. (Sakura's the leader of the so-called Dark Lovers.. In other words she's the head of their team or group.)

" Why are you guys here?" Sakura said calmly while raising her eyebrow. "I can't even believe that people say you're smart Haruno Sakura. Will we be here if we live far away? We live near here and this is are meeting place too." Sasuke said smirking, which annoyed Sakura."She is smart! The reason why she doesn't know that fact is because she is not a god to know everything!" Ino said between gritted teeth. " And also, unlike you guys, she only minds her own business, not some body else's" Tenten added angrily. Sakura didn't say anything and just stared at Sasuke angrily. " Oh really? I thought you guys were gods. Guess I'm wrong...forgive me your (you're?) _majesty_." Shikamaru said bowing in front of them while trying to stop his laughter. Neji and Sasuke laughed at this and the girls were mad but didn't show it too much. "Let's go. We're going to be late." Sakura said paying no attention to the laughter of the boys. The two girls saw Sakura whisper something to Sasuke and then left. Ino and Tenten followed her asking her what she said. Sakura answered them and then they started laughing while looking back at the boys.

Shikamaru and Neji asked Sasuke what happened and why is he speechless, but he refused to answer and just walked ahead of them.

Flash back 

"_Let's go. We're going to be late." Sakura said to her two friends. Sakura walked towards him while laughing and said: "You guys are pathetic. This wouldn't work on us if you want us to cry and beg for your forgiveness. You should do better Uchiha." And then she walked away._

_Sasuke was a little bit shocked and mad that he was speechless._

_End of Flash back_

' She's better than I thought. But calling us pathetic wasn't nice at all. She and her group would pay for this.' Sasuke thought while smirking. Neji saw this and asked: " Would you want to tell us what happened?" "not really." Sasuke answered and ran to their school gate. "Better run if you don't want to be late!" The two boys ran after him for they heard the bell rang too.

During Lunch. . .

When the boys entered the cafeteria, they looked for seats but didn't find one. But instead, they spotted the girls and went over to them.

" Hey girls, mind if we. . ." Neji said and then pushed the cup, with water that he spotted a while ago, with his elbow trying to look like he didn't meant it. "seat beside you?" he finished his sentence while looking at Tenten who was now wet. . .at least her jeans was. Tenten took some napkins from her bag and wiped her jeans trying to dry it. " How dare you!" she said angrily and looked at Neji with hate. " Sorry, I didn't mean it. Honestly!" Neji said trying his best to look innocent. Shikamaru and Sasuke laughed silently but was easily heard by Sakura and Ino. Ino helped her friend wipe her jeans and said: " Didn't meant it!" Ino said loudly. " It was obvious that you did that on purpose for no body is THAT stupid not to see THAT big cup on THAT table!" " Hey! Listen, he said his sorry and he said that he didn't mean it! Isn't that enough?" Shikamaru answered. " Not at ALL ENOUGH" Ino said yelling the last part. " That's it! Sakura would you please, PLEASE let me punch this guy!" Tenten said pointing at Neji. " I don't mind. Go ahead. But I think they're not worth it." Sakura answered and then gave Tenten a look that meant: ' do it now'. "Not for me!" Tenten said. "It's rude to point, you kn-" Neji was cutted by Tenten's punch. He thought it was okay to talk to them for Tenten and Sakura looked like they were going to have a conversation.

" I can't believe you fell for that Hyuuga." Ino said smirking. " Sakura's totally right. You guys are _pathetic._" Tenten said pronouncing the last word clearly and properly. " Shut up Ino and Tenten!" Sasuke said helping Neji to get up. " Anta koso Damare yo." Sakura said looking at Sasuke. (Anta koso damare yo you should shut up too or you're the on who should shut up.)

"What about we do this fight not by words or not by hurting each other but by a competition?" Shikamaru suggested "I'm sick of our long conversation for just one day." "He's right, what do you think Haruno?" Sasuke asked Sakura. "I'll think about it Uchiha. Now get away would you?" Sakura rudely said. "Fine." Sasuke answered and then went away with Shikamaru and Neji behind him.

"Is that okay Sakura?" Tenten asked. "I'll think about it. Let's eat." Sakura answered and Ino stared at her for a while. "Aren't you too kind to that Uchiha boy?" Ino asked "remember, no secrets between us." "I wasn't kind to him. But I do know him. Even before he went to this school. I'll tell you guys later. Let's eat." Ino nodded and started eating again.

"Are you sure that's okay Sasuke?" Neji asked Sasuke once they found a seat and was now eating. " Yeah sure. That's better than getting punch by girls, right?" Sasuke laughed. "But we're not yet finish with them. Shikamaru looked at him suspiciously. " What welse do you have in mind? And weren't you too kind to that Haruno Sakura?" Shikamaru asked. " I have something in mind. That's for sure. But I wasn't kind to that girl. I knew her though. Before I even go to this school." Shikamaru and Neji were shocked but kept their cool (always keep your cool guys. Always keep your cool! ) " I'll tell you guys all about it later. Lets it for now. We don't have time." Sasuke added when Neji was about to say something. "Okay" the two boys said and then continued eating.

TBC. . .

* * *

A/N: Oh no! What's their plan? I thought their fight was over? Guess not then. Wahahahaha. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Sorry for the late update anyway but don't worry it's summer vacation for my school so I'll have a lot of time unless my mom wouldn't give me lots of work. Please Review! I'll try to do better in the following chapters!

Lavender-stone


	4. Why Sakura changed

A/N: Hey ppl! I'm back again! Hope you like the previous chapters…and I'm sorry for making the girls very mean….but peeps (people) this is my main purpose! I wanted you guys to know that love could really change anyone, everybody, every one even though they're really mean! Well that's all!

I just forgot to say that Sakura and every body is now 16 yrs old! Oh sweet sixteen! This detail is important so don't forget about this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did…

'thoughts'

"words spoken"

(Author's note)

* * *

**Love can change everyone**

**Chapter 4: Why Sakura changed**

After eating their lunch, Sasuke and his group went to the girls' table to talk about something. " After school meet us at the back of the gym and tell us what you think about Shikamaru's competition plan, okay?" Sasuke said calmly and…well, warmly. O.o

Sakura and her group was shocked at how Sasuke spoke to them. "Okay." Tenten said. " Sounds good to me, what do you think Sakura?" Ino asked Sakura who was still eating her lunch. Sakura just shrugged meaning it's okay for her. "Okay, see you after school then" Shikamaru said in a friendly way. "Yeah, see you after school even though we'll see each other at class." Neji said "And sorry for what I did a while ago." He added to Tenten. "It's okay. . . sorry for punching you…" Tenten said. Neji laughed and said "That's okay. Anyway we got to go bye!" The boys went away smirking which Sakura noticed.

" They're kind. We were just mean." Ino said. "Yeah. I agree. Don't you think so Sakura?" Tenten said. "No. Didn't you see them smirk? I think they're playing with us." " You think too much Sakura. It's okay plus you knew Sasuke before, right?" Ino said smiling at her best friend. " Yeah maybe I am thinking too much. And yes I know Sasuke." Sakura replied " Tell us your story girl!" Tenten said and Sakura started to tell them what happened.

* * *

"Hey that work well didn't it?" Shikamaru said. "Yeah it did, anyway tell us your story with that Haruno-girl, Sasuke" Neji said and Sasuke started to tell them the story.

(okay guys! Here's the flash back!)

_Flash Back_

_A young girl with a pink hair was under a cherry blossom tree reading a book peacefully._

" _Hey forehead-girl what are you reading?" a boy asked and then snatched the young girl's book away from her hand. "What is this? Cinderella?" another boy laughed. "Gosh, forehead- girl! Don't you realize the fact that you are now in Grade 3?" They started telling bad things about her and throwing things at her, even girls did. There were about 3 boys and 2 girls picking on the young girl._

"_Hey! Stop that!" a boy yelled._

" _Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't side up with this forehead- girl! She's so ugly" a girl yelled as she threw a garbage at Sakura's face. _

" _I said stop that!" Sasuke said now in front of the girl. They all got scared of the great Uchiha and then ran away. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked the girl in front of him. She nodded and said "thank you". _

"_What's your name?" "My name's Sakura."_

"_How come you're not playing with your friends?"_

"_I don't have any friends. Everybody hates me because they say that I have a big forehead" Sasuke laughed and said: "Then, I'll be your friend!" (Sasuke and Sakura are only 8 years old at this time!)

* * *

_

_4 years later… (They were 12 years old here. 4 years before now.)_

"_Sasuke-kun" Sakura called her best friend but was surprised when she saw that he was with his friends._

"_Sasuke-kun? Hey don't tell me you're friends with this girl" A boy said. Everybody looked at Sasuke and waited for what he will say. "No, she's not my friend" "Are you sure? Show us then, hurt her. Hurt her like every body does!" Another boy said. Sakura was shocked. "Fine" Sasuke said and then he threw things at Sakura and hurt her like everybody did 4 years ago. Sakura fell on the floor and started to cry. "They're right! You are very ugly, Sakura" (ouch!) Sasuke said looking directly at Sakura. Sakura cried harder. 'Why Sasuke-kun? Why? WHY?' She thought. _

_Sasuke's friend started to laugh and one of them said. "I believe you. Now let's stop this before we get late for our next class." "Go ahead. I'll just go get my things." Sasuke replied as his friends went ahead of him. Sasuke went towards Sakura as Sakura backed off from him. "I'm sorry Sakura. I don't want to lose my friends, that's all. Come here and I'll bring you to the clinic before my class." Sasuke said offering his hand to Sakura. "No,no,NO!" said Sakura "I don't know you! If you are my friend you're suppose to protect me! Not hurt me…" "The friend you're talking about is a boyfriend and I am not you're boyfriend because I…." Sasuke said but didn't continue._

"_Because you what? What? Because you hate me too don't you? Because you don't like me!" ". . ." Sasuke didn't say anything. "I hate you! I swear I would never be like this again. I would never be a wimp! I'd be stronger." Sakura said and ran away from him. "I'm sorry Sakura. . .I'm sorry" _

_End of Flash Back_

" So you mean, he was kind but became bad to you once because he didn't want to lose his friends?" asked Tenten "Yeah…" Sakura answered while standing up from her chair. " Well, maybe he had a reason or something." Ino said. "Maybe…I don't know…I lost my trust to anybody after that, except when I met you and Tenten" Sakura said while, for the first time, smiling a little bit but was still close to smirking. " We will never do that to you" Tenten said "Yeah, you changed us, remember? We were wimps before but you thought us how to stand up right?" Ino said smiling at Sakura "Did I? When? How?" Sakura laughed. " Don't act like you didn't!" Tenten said. "Fine, I did. But you did most of the changing stuffs." "Anyway, let's go to our next class." Ino said walking towards their lockers.

* * *

" You hurt that girl, Sakura." Shikamaru said. " No wonder she changed. She became stronger AND mean. I bet the other 2 changed because of her." Neji said. "It's all your fault!" Neji and Shikamaru said at the same time. " I guess…" Sasuke said looking a little bit sad because of what happened to their friendship before. "But losing my friends was not the only reason. I don't care if I lose them. I had Sakura as my best friend anyway." Sasuke said closing his eyes as he remembered what was the reason why he needed to let Sakura go. " So, what's the other reason?" Neji asked. " There was a girl who liked me so much and she was very rich but I didn't like her." Said Sasuke " And then she told me not to go near Sakura anymore or else she would kill or hurt Sakura.

"Wow" Shikamaru said. "And then?" "And then nothing." Sasuke replied. "She went to a different school when we turned 13." "Great!" Neji said "So you really liked Sakura?" "As a friend I guess, before I did" Sasuke said. "And now?" Shikamaru asked grinning. "I don't know. She changed so much. She's cold, like an ice cube." "Maybe YOU could make that ice cube melt!" Neji said. "I like that Tenten girl. She's strong and kinda cute but…" "But?" Sasuke and Shikamaru asked at the same time. "But…she's a little bit cold too." Neji said. Shikamaru and Sasuke laughed. "I kinda like that Ino-girl." Shikamaru said. "She pretty cute and well, she yells a lot and she protects her friends. But she's cold too." "Yup, they're all cold. But I think we could melt those ice cubes." Sasuke said "Forget about my cruel plan and let's be kind." "What cruel plan?" Neji asked.

"Well you see, I thought for a good revenge we will make them fall in love with us and then break up with them." Sasuke said "But then I don't want to hurt Sakura again." "I don't want to hurt Ino" Shikamaru said. "I don't want to hurt Tenten" Neji said. "She was kind anyway." "So I think we fell in love instead of them falling in love with us huh?" Sasuke laughed. Then Shikamaru and Neji laughed too and headed for their next class.

* * *

' I can't believe this. I'm being scared of Sasuke.' Sakura thought 'I'm scared of liking him again and getting hurt. Is that why I'm being more kind than before? I'm changing to the weak me again? I better forget about this and continue on my studies.'

'I said sorry to that Hyuuga. Do I like him? No Way! He's, he's, he's…he's mean but kind. Huh? That doesn't make sense at all! I must be crazy. Do I like him!' Tenten thought as she looked down at her notebook again and tried to concentrate. 'I'll forget about that'

'I think I like Shikamaru. He didn't do anything bad to us anyway, except for making fun of us. No, I can't like him. I can't.' Ino thought as she shoved that thought away and continued on studying japanese

* * *

TBC….

A/N: Yehey! 4th chappie finish! I'm getting faster than before! Wait a minute. Are the girls, the ice cubes, falling in love with the boys. And at the same time the boys fell in love with the girls? That fast! Cool! Well you see some people, even me, thought that the girls are too mean so I better end up their evilness and turn it to kindness! Hahaha! Please Review!

Sorry if everybody is so OOC. It's difficult to make them the real them, since I watch the Japanese version of "NARUTO" and I'm not THAT good at Japanese. Well That's all!

Lavender-stone


	5. Friendship back, Love starts!

A/N: Hello guys! First of all I want to say sorry for accidentally deleting my story! Sorry pps! Second, I want to thank all of my reviewers who reviewed this story and my other story 'I will love you forever'. Thanx! Last, I want to say it now and I would. "On with the story!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

'Thoughts'

"Words spoken"

(Author's note)

* * *

**Love can change everyone **

**Chapter 5: Friendship back, love starts!**

"Ino, come on! Hurry up!" Tenten shouted. It was after their P.E. lesson so of course Ino was the last again who is trying to catch up with her friends. "Coming! Why are you that excited anyway? Hmm?" Ino asked her friend raising her eyebrow.  
"…nothing…uh…I just thought we shouldn't let the boys wait so long since they were kind to us a while ago!" Tenten lied. "Liar!" Ino said. "You just want to see that Neji again, don't you?" 

'Knew she'll get me since we knew each other very well' Tenten thought and than said: "There's nothing wrong with that anyway. He's cute, he was kind, and friendly…I think…"

"Oh no! Tenten's falling in love!" Ino teased Tenten

"No I'm not! What about you? Don't you like that Shikamaru? If you haven't notice you're 10 minutes faster when you were changing clothes today than our last P.E. class!" Tenten lied and teased back.

"No. I don't like that Shikamaru." Ino lied. "But he is cute, friendly, kind, and warm. Anyway, what's wrong with being fast today!"

"Nothing!" Tenten said.

"Hey! Sakura! Hurry up! If you're going to walk like that we will be 15 minutes late you know?" Ino yelled at Sakura who was walking a little bit slower than her normal speed which was already slow for everybody except for Tenten and Ino who walks like her sometime.

"Why do we have to hurry? They asked us to meet them. They **should **wait." Sakura answered.

"Just Hurry Up, Would Ya?" Ino and Tenten said at the same time grabbing Sakura's arm and ran.

When they arrived at their meeting place the boys were not yet there. And the girls were panting.

"Wow! They're –pant- not yet here –pant-. I think we were –pant- too early." Tenten said. (They're not **that** exhausted.)

"No were –pant- not. It's the end of –pant- all classes now." Ino said.

"We're actually 5 minutes late –pant-, you know." Sakura said. (Did I tell you that she runs a lot during P.E. than the others? That's why she's not that exhausted.)

" Where's the boys then?" Ino said.

"Told you we shouldn't hurry" Sakura muttered.

After saying those two sentences, 2 boys came out from the bushes. It was Shikamaru and Neji.

"…You guys look…tired…" Ino said.

"…And exhausted…" Tenten added.

" Sorry –pant- we're –pant- late –pant-." Shikamaru said panting after each word.

"You see –pant- we were –pant- captured by –pant- our Fan clubs –pant-" Neji said gasping for some air. (Is that even a right term?)

"And we tried to escape them –pant- but –pant- we couldn't that's why we came late –pant-. Sorry." Sasuke said appearing from behind. (they're the one who is **really **exhausted)

" You should be…" Sakura muttered.

Ino and Tenten glared at Sakura and said: "What did we talk about a while ago?"

"Sorry." Sakura said.

_-Flash back-_

" _Sakura, before we go meet the boys, I want to tell you to be kind to them." Ino said._

"_Why should I?" Sakura asked looking confused._

"_Because they were kind to us and in return you should too. They even said sorry right?" Tenten said_

" _Yeah, so?" Sakura answered trying to look innocent._

"_Sakura!" Tenten and Ino said._

"_Fine. I, Sakura, promise to try my best and be kind to those guys. Since, you two like Shikamaru and Neji." Sakura teased._

_Ino and Tenten blushed. "Whatever. Let's go!" Tenten said._

' _I can't even believe I'm the leader of this group' Sakura thought._

_(Sakura's the leader but sometimes she needs to follow her friends. grins)_

_-End of flash back-_

"Anyway, Do you agree with Shikamaru's idea?" Neji asked.

"Yeah."

" Okay, I'll explain it then." Shikamaru said. "Since you girls are three and we boys are three too, we'll have 2 competitions of 1 girl and 1 boy. One is at studying, and the other one is at sports. The other girl and boy would be your team's referee. Understood?

"Yeah."

"You could choose who's the one competing for studying and who's the one competing for sports. We'll choose ours too." Neji added.

"Ok"

* * *

After a few minutes…

"In our team, Sakura's competing for studying and Tenten is competing for sports." Ino announced. "And I'm the referee for our team."

"Sasuke's competing for studying and Neji is competing for sports." Shikamaru announced too. "I'm the referee."

"Okay It's all set then!" Tenten said

"I guess that's all, we could go home now." Neji said.

"Okay…" Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru said.

" Sakura, we're going now. Hurry up!" Ino shouted going ahead of Sakura with Tenten, Shikamaru, and Neji. (What I meant is: Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten went ahead of Sakura and Sasuke.)

"Whatever." Sakura muttered. (She mutters a lot so people couldn't hear her)

"Sakura, Can I talk to you for a while?" Sasuke asked.

"…I guess…" Sakura answered.

"I want to say sorry for what happened to us 4 years before. Do you still remember that? And Do you want to know the reason why?" Sasuke said.

"…I still remember that…when you hurt me right? …and yes, I want to know the reason." Sakura replied.

"The reason is, Watanabe Mari (OC) told me not to go near you anymore. She said if I ever go near you again she'll kill you or hurt you. And I didn't want that to happen to you. That's why I did what she told me to. I'm sorry." Sasuke said looking at Sakura.

Sakura was silent. It took her a while before answering Sasuke.

"I'll accept your apology. But I want to tell you that, getting hurt by Watanabe is better than getting hurt by you, since you were my best friend at that time." Sakura said looking back at Sasuke.

"Maybe getting hurt by Watanabe was better than me hurting you, but her killing you will be worst than anything. You know she's rich right?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Whatever" Sakura answered back smirking too.

"So……Can I be……uh…………I mean…can we…" Sasuke took a deep breath before talking again. "What I mean is…can we be friends again?"

Sakura was surprised, but then for the first time, smiled.

"Yeah sure. I guess I wanted my first boy friend again anyway. What I mean by boy friend is a boy that is my friend, okay? And remember we still have a competition." Sakura replied.

"Okay" Sasuke laughed.

And then there was a sound from the bushes.

"Ino, Tenten, come out!" Sakura said.

"You two too, Shikamaru and Neji" Sasuke said

Then the four came out from their hiding place.

"hehehe…we uh…heard it all" Tenten grinned.

"Not on purpose!" Ino added.

"Yeah, you guys were just too slow" Shikamaru said.

"That's why we went to check what happened." Neji said smiling at Sakura and Sasuke.

"And hide?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, we didn't want to bother you guys" the four replied.

"Whatever" Sakura, for the first time, laughed.

"Hey we should party you know. This is the first time Sakura laughed **and **smiled." Ino grinned.

"Party tomorrow if you want since it's Friday today, but not now. Let's go home." Sakura said.

"Okay!" Tenten replied.

"Give us your phone numbers then" Tenten added to the boys.

"No need. She has our telephone numbers. She owns the school remember?" Neji replied.

"Okay. Let's go home then" Ino said.

They all went home together since they live near each other. Everybody thought that today is a very nice day. First of all, Sakura laughed and smiled today for the first time. Second, Sasuke and Sakura's friendship was back. And Last, they're all going out tomorrow and it seems that everybody is friends now!

TBC………

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chappie 5 finished. I hope I'll finish this story "Love can change everyone" during this summer vacation of mine and then start a new one! But that's kinda impossible. Well, I'll try my best! Please Review!

Lavender-Stone


	6. Naruchan?

A/N: Hey ppl! Me back! Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope you enjoyed reading my story. Here are my answers to your reviews. Now on with the story, ne?

**Michik0: Thanx for your review and sure I'll read and review your story, but please give me the title of it!**

**Pei-chan: Thank you! I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Ruriko89: Thanx! Lol…do u really think I'm a good writer…thanx!**

**InuyashaObsessed101: Hi! Thank you for your review and as I said I'll try to update A.S.A.P. **

**InuyashaObsessed101: Naruto? Well if you guys want to, then I'll put him there too. I don't mind! InuyashaObsessed101….does that mean your obsessed with Inuyasha? Hahaha cool! One of my best friends was obsessed with him too…before, I don't know now….**

**i-x3-shikamaru: Hey…I'm sorry if u don't lyk my story or if u think it's too corny. Please don't read it then, coz u'r jst wasting ur tym. And, sry, but I don't need ur review if u'r just going to say bad things about my story, I appreciate the fact that ur reading it though.**

**SaiLaKaKaShi: thanx a lot! I'm glad you think that my story is cute.**

**Amaterasu-chan: Hello! Thank you for the review and yes it's your idea grins. Thanx to u, a lot of ppl lyk my stowie!**

**Lavender Wings: Hey best friend! Thank you for ur review, and of course u know that I'm addicted in writing stories so for sure I'll manage to put all my files again if I ever deleted it accidentally (which happened already), and of course I'll put a lot of sasusaku in here smirks **

**Sapphire-lights: Hello my other best friend! Thanx for ur review too. Omae…ore ni usotsuita na! Naze ka wa kondo iu kara ima wa kansha kansha ne… 'MAX lovely' te ii manga dayo ne!**

**SpErX: Hey! Thanx and again I'll try to update soon.**

**Mizz Underztood: I'm going to update soon and Thank you!**

**Frostbite wings: hey! Nice name sis! Thankx for the review and I'll update asap!**

My responds were **too** long….lol …well on with the story….

'thoughts'

"words spoken"

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Love can change everyone**

**Chapter 6: Naru-chan?**

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG!**

Sakura woke up because her noisy telephone was ringing. And she was very **very** annoyed for it was only 5:30 a.m. on a **Saturday**. (now that's annoying!)

Sakura picked up the phone and tried to talk calmly.

"Hello?" Sakura said.

" Sakura! At last you picked up your phone!"

" Ino….what do you want?….Can't you see that it's 5:30 am on a Saturday?"

"I can see that…my friend, but remember? You said we could party today so…what's the telephone number of the boys?…or rather just give me Neji's and Shikamaru's…you call Sasuke!"

"…you called this early…just for that?…" 'Great I shouldn't have said that we can prty today!'

Sakura gave Ino the tel. Numbers of Shikamaru and Neji then lay down on her bed again. Ino also told her what time and where will they meet today so she was thinking if she wanted to go or if she wanted to call Sasuke. After a few minutes of thinking she decided she'll go and call him but she didn't stand up yet, for she was still sleepy! (don't worry…she didn't sleep again!)

* * *

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

"Hello?"

"Tenten! I've got the telephone number of Neji so call him for our party today okay?" Ino asked.

"okay…" Tenten answered.

Ino told her where and what time to meet too and then she gave Neji's number.

"Get it?"

"yeah" Tenten answered.

"Ok. Bye!" Ino said.

'…early this morning…just for that….she **is **in love..and **too** excited…' Tenten thought and then sat down on her table thinking of how she was going to tell Neji about this thing early this morning.

* * *

**RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!**

'who could that be?…I mean…..early this morning?' Shikamaru thought and then looked at the clock near his bed. It was 5:45 in the morning.

"hello?"

"….uh….eto…..ano….uh…." 'Great! I can't talk when it's him but it's easy to talk if it's Sakura and Tenten!'

"….let me guess…..Yamanaka Ino….dayo ne?" Shikamaru said smirking.

(The boys already know the full name of the girls, ok? And they of course know that one of the girls will call them **and **they know their voices now.)

"….uh…yeah….good morning…"

"Good morning…so? Why did you call this early in the morning?" Shikamaru grinned.

" Sorry, if I bothered you…I…just wanted to tell you what time and where to meet…I mean the party thingy we said yesterday…" Ino said while blushing 'why am I blushing! I'm only on the phone anyway! '

"oh ok….so…what time?"

"..uhm….7: 30 am at….our and your meeting place when going to school."

"okay..!"

"okay….uh…really I'm sorry for bothering you…bye!" Ino said and then hanged on him. (is that the right term?…well…just go with it!)

"I don't mind…." Shikamaru said talking to no one and the he put the phone down.

* * *

**RIIIIIIIIIIING!**

"yeah?"

"uh..good morning Neji…It's Tenten"

"Tenten?" Neji asked slight surprised.

"yes…uh…it's only about the party why I called…" Tenten said

"oh..I see…"

"uh…we meet at the meeting place when we're all going to school at 7: 30 am" Tenten informed him.

"okay…" Neji answered and the glanced at his clock. 6:12 a.m. He still has a lot of time.

"ok…bye and see you later!"

"bye! See you later…"

* * *

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

"yes?"

"Sasuke…party today…at the meeting place when going to school…at 7:30….ok?"

"ok….uh wait! Is this Sakura?…I mean Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke asked confused.

"yeah"

"Oh ok….you know….next time you call…introduce your self.." Sasuke laughed.

"whatever…" Sakura answered slight annoyed.

"ok…bye!" Sasuke said still laughing.

"bye…" Sakura said.

(I think this is the shortest..shortest conversation….well what did you expect? It's Sakura who's calling anyway! Hahaha!)

* * *

At 7:00 Sakura was already ready. She read some comics and then went to their meeting place at 7: 15. She only brought her wallet and ketai. 

Next came Sasuke, then Neji and TenTen at the same time. Ino came next and Shikamaru was last. The rest also brought their ketai and wallet only.

" So…where do you guys want to go?" Shikamaru asked.

"…." Tenten and Neji didn't say anything and looked at Ino expecting her to have something on her mind.

"…I haven't think of that yet.." Ino said grinning.

"…you suggested to go out didn't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Gomen!" Ino apologized.

"never mind…." Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru said. Then they all looked at Sakura who was doing something with her ketai and was not talking.

Sakura looked up from what she was doing and then said: "Yuenchi….what about the new youenchi near here?…"

"….not bad…" Neji said…

"It's good! Let's go!" Ino said.

"How?" Shikamaru asked.

"Train." Ino said. "It's only three stations away from here anyway."

"Yeah. Plus the station is near here…we could just walk." Tenten added.

"Okay. Let's go then."

They walked to the station and then bought tickets for each. When they got on the train, a lot of chugakusei were looking at them. Boys were looking at Tenten, Ino, and Sakura. Girls were looking at Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. Then group of boys came to them.

" ne, orera to asobanai?" One of them said.

At this Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru went in front of the girls, protecting them.

" Sorry guys but…" Shikamaru started and then grabbed Ino's hand. Ino blushed but let him take her hand.

"They're already taken." Neji continued who encircled his arm around Tenten's waist. Tenten blushed too but let him do so, knowing that he's doing this because of the guys in front of them.

"They're our girlfriends." Sasuke said when the boys looked confused. Sasuke hugged Sakura and surprisingly, Sakura let him hug her. Unlike the two girls, Sakura was not blushing but is smirking.

" If you want a fight, and if we lose…then we'll give them to you." Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji said scaring the guys.

"uh…no thanks….they're yours….forever…we were just asking… but..uh…never mind!" They all answered and ran away.

"Nice…now would you let go of me?" Sakura said still smirking.

Sasuke blushed a little bit and then let go of Sakura.

"Sorry" Sasuke mumbled.

"It's alright…" Sakura answered and did something on her ketai again.

Shikamaru let go of Ino's hand and mumbled a sorry too. Neji did the same.

"Sakura, what are you doing with your ketai?" Tenten asked looking at Sakura.

"mailing." Sakura replied.

"To who?" Ino asked.

"Naru-chan."

"Naru-chan!" Ino and Tenten yelled.

"Naru-chan?" The boys asked.

"Naru-chan. His real name is Naruto. Sakura's childhood friend." Ino explained.

"Since when did he have a ketai?" Tenten asked.

"Yesterday. That's why he's mailing a lot." Sakura answered smirking.

" Well, what did he say?" Ino asked.

Sakura gave Ino her ketai and this is what was written.

* * *

_TO: Sakura-chan (that's how Naruto calls her here.)_

_From: Naruto_

_Hello! How are you Sakura-chan? I miss you so much! But guess what? I'm going there! Our summer vacation was earlier than before so I decided to spend the vacation with you, Tenten-chan, and Ino-chan! Yay! Well, see you soon! I'm going there next week! Saturday. BYE!

* * *

_

_TO: Naru-chan (That's how Sakura calls him here…she's kind to him…because he's her childhood friend!)_

_From: Sakura _

_I'm fine. Thanks. So you're going here?…We're staying at my mansion on vacations. You could live with us since the place is big. Bye.

* * *

_

"Yay! Naru-chan's coming and we're living at the mansion again!" Tenten said.

"We always do Tenten. We always live at Sakura's mansion during vacations." Ino said smiling happy that Naruto's coming.

"I'm confused." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke and Neji nodded agreeing.

Tenten and Ino explained everything, including about Sakura's mansion and when the boys understood they were already at the station near the yuenchi.

TBC…..

* * *

A/N: Okay! That was kinda long….anyway since there were two people who asked if Naruto is in the story…I decided to put him as Sakura's childhood friend…so Sakura, Ino, and tenten are close to Naruto. Well that's all. 

Japanese to English translation

Dayo ne? right?

Gomen Sorry

Ketai cellphone

Yuenchi Amusement park

Ne, orera to asobanai? Hey, won't you play with us? (something like that)

Lavender-stone


	7. How Ino and Tenten met Sakura

A/N: Hello guys! I'm back again! Uh…what can I say?..oh I know! THANK YOU! Thank you for all those who reviewed my story! Well, here are my responds to those who reviewed!

_Harukakanata: it's okay and thank you for the review! Yes..naru-chan appears! _

_Kurenai Chinoumi: Thanks…I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible _

_Lavender Wings: Hello! Thank you for the review and how come you know the story already while I don't yet? Yes, I know that you updated already and I've reviewed already! Update soon k?_

_x-Ayeka-x: Thanks dude! Lol…you are my first reviewer that called me dude and I think the first one who added me as their favorite author! Thank you very much!_

_Yami Tenshi Neko-chan: Sorry if their group's name was bad…it's okay..I think so too. Thanks for the review anyway and remember that was the first chapter of my first story…I think that's why it's not that good. Thanks again!_

_Sasuke9999: You reviewed for my story's entire chapter all in one day! Wow! You're the best! Hehehe…Thank you very much!_

_Els1321: Thank you and I'm happy you love my story!_

_Kodoku433: Thank you and I'm sorry if you got a lil bit confused._

_Ruriko89: Hello ruriko89! Thanks for always reviewing every chapter I update! Japanese? I'm not that good…I live in Japan..but I'm not a Japanese…I can talk in Japanese but can't translate it well….some problems. ne? _

Thanks all of you! Love yah!

Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Words spoken"

' Thoughts'

(Authors note or comments by me)

* * *

Love can change everyone 

**Chapter 7: How Ino and Tenten met Sakura**

When they got out of the train Tenten realized something: They didn't know if the new yuenchi was near or far from the station!

(okay,okay…you see they know that there was a new yuenchi near their place and they know where it is but they don't know if it's near or far from the station.)

"Hey guys!" Tenten called to them. " Is the yuenchi near here or far?"

"Uh…I don't know…" Ino answered.

"Me neither" Shikamaru and Neji said as they look at Sasuke.

"No idea. Ask her…" Sasuke said pointing at Sakura.

Sakura was once again mailing not even listening to what they were saying.

"Sakura…who are you mailing to again?" Ino asked.

"Naru-chan…"

"Now what did he say?" Sasuke asked slight annoyed.

"He said he misses the life with me and I answered him. Why'd you ask?" Sakura answered looking at her _friends_.

"Nothing. It's just…we were asking you if the yuenchi is near here or far, and you didn't answer." Neji answered

"It's a little bit far from here. I could get a car if you want." Sakura said.

" A car? Or A cab?" Shikamaru grinned thinking that she made a mimstake.

"A Car" Sakura replied irritated that she have to repeat it. (Sakura doesn't like to repeat things!)

"Guys, remember…she's **_rich_**…" Tenten laughed for the boys were totally confused.

"Translation: she could ask her driver to bring a car for us to ride." Ino laughed too.

"So?" Sakura asked.

"Sure…" they all answered.

Sakura dialed the number of her house and waited patiently for somebody to answer the phone.

_-Phone call-_

"_Hello? This is the Haruno residence." A voice of a girl greeted._

"_Fujihara. Where's Takahashi?" Sakura asked._

"_Ojousama! Takahashi-san desuka? Ima yonde kimasu" the girl named Fujihara answered politely and called Takahashi._

"_Moshi moshi? Ojousama?" somebody asked_

"_Takahashi? Can you go to the Konoha station and pick us up?" Sakura asked._

"_Certainly Madame. Excuse me, Madame, but who are you with and how many are you?" Takahashi asked. (I know it's none of his business but he has to know how many they are to be able to choose the right car. Ok?) _

" _I'm with Tenten and Ino, and 3 boys. So, we're 6." Sakura answered not at all being cold._

_(what I meant is…she hates people who mind something not their business that's why she's cold when talking to them..but now…she's not…)_

_Sakura was polite to some adults (remember?) and he was one of those that Sakura was kind and was polite to. _

"_Okay Madame…I'll go there as soon as possible."_

_-End of phone call-_

"Uh…may I ask a question?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Sakura answered.

"Who's Fujihara and Takahashi?" Sasuke asked and Neji and Shikamaru nodded in agreement. (Fujihara and Takahashi are OCs)

"Fujihara's one of my maids and Takahashi-" Sakura was cutted when her ketai rang.

" Takahashi is Sakura's…I don't know……let's just say…he's one of Sakura's servant in her mansion but he's like a father to us and especially to Sakura" Ino continued for Sakura as Sakura answered her phone.

"hello?" Sakura greeted. (weird greeting)

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a loud voice from the line answered.

"Naru-chan…" Sakura said smiling a bit while Ino and Tenten sweatdrop.

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino was thinking of the same thing: Naruto haven't change. He's still loud but at the same time funny and very caring.

"Sakura-chan, genki? Ima nani shiteru no?" Naruto asked. (…uh…just look at the dictionary below, ok?)

"genki dayo. Ima? I'm about to go to the new yuenchi near our place."

"yuenchi! Wow! With who?" Naruto asked as usually hyper.

"I'm with Ino and Tenten, and some more friends you'll meet when you come here."

"Ino-chan and Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked. "May I talk to them?"

"Yeah. Hang on."

Sakura gave her ketai to the confused but smiling Ino.

"eh?" Ino asked.

"Naru-chan wants to talk to you and Tenten"

"oh ok…"

"Naru-chan?" Ino greeted.

"Ino-chan! How are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you. How about you?" Ino answered smiling.

"I'm fine too. I'll make this fast so that you could go to the yuenchi now. I just have one question." Naruto said.

"okie!"

"May I have your ketai number?" Naruto asked.

' I could see that he's really happy having a new ketai…' Ino sweatdrop.

"Uh..sure…"

Ino gave her ketai number to Naruto and then Tenten did the same and then said good-bye to Naruto. After a few minutes a black limousine parked near them and a man around 40 years old went out from the car.

"Ohayo Takahashi-san!" Tenten and Ino greeted.

"Good morning ladies." Takahashi greeted back.

Sakura introduced Takahashi to Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. Then, the boys introduced their selves to Takahashi.

"Let's go…" Sakura said looking at her watch. It was already 8:45.

Takahashi opened the doors for them and they all got in. Sasuke and Sakura sat at the first row and Tenten and Neji sat at the second. Shikamaru and Ino sat at the back.

* * *

"Sakura….how come you never told me you were rich..when I was your best friend?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura was now drinking coke and was playing with her ketai. She looked up and said: "Because…when I was about to tell you about it you were always with your other friends…then I decided to keep it as a secret…"

"why?"

"because…I was scared that people, especially you, would think they're different from me and get away from me…" Sakura answered. 'luckily Tenten and Ino didn't…' she added mentally

"ok…" Sasuke said

* * *

"Tenten….can I ask you a question..?" Neji asked.

"Yes…" Tenten answered who was looking at the window.

"How did you meet with this Ms. Rich…I meant…Sakura?" Neji smirked.

"uh…at school I was always bullied and Sakura helped me. Same with Ino." Tenten smiled as she recalled what happened.

**Flashback**

"_hey…you're so ugly you know?…you shouldn't be in our class." A girl said (A)_

"_yeah…are you Chinese?….if you're not don't pretend to" another girl said (B) as she pulled the crying Tenten by her Chinese shirt._

_The 5 girls laughed and (B) a girl pulled her hair. Then a girl with a pink hair slapped B's hand._

"_Ouch! What's you're problem girl?" B screamed._

"_J-Jane…we..shouldn't mess up with her you know…she's…she's the great Haruno Sakura!" A said as the other girls ran away. (B's name is Jane.)_

"_H-Ha-Haruno S-S-sa-Sa-sakura! Hey! Don't leave me here!" Jane yelled at the other girls as she tried to run but was stopped by Sakura. Sakura grabbed the girl's hand._

"_Listen, you will never touch this girl again or you'll be doomed." Sakura warned. "Do you understand?"_

"_Y-yes.." Jane answered and ran away as Sakura let go of her hand._

_Sakura face Tenten and asked: "What's your name?"_

"_T-Tenten…"_

"…_why did they hurt you?" _

"_I don-don't know…I didn't do anything!"_

"…_You're just like me….that happened to me before….do you want to be strong…so you won't be bullied again?"_

"_Y-yes.." Tenten said and looked at Sakura._

"_Then, you can be my friend!" Sakura said._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"I really like Sakura a lot…she's nice, strong, and well rich" Ino laughed.

"…." 'nice huh?' Shikamaru thought

"Do you know how we met?" Ino asked.

"uh…no….would you like to tell me how?" Shikamaru smirked.

"sure" Ino smiled.

Flashback  
_A lot of girls didn't like Ino because she was much more beautiful than them, that's why they mess her things._

_When Ino got to her classroom, she found her P.E. uniform in the trash can and her desk full of ink. Thing were written on her desk and it was written with marker. Then she saw her most important notebook on the floor. The notebook was from her mom who was in America and when she opened the notebook she saw the pages ripped._

_Ino cried and cried but stopped when she realized that somebody was looking at her. It was Sakura and Tenten._

"_Are you okay?" Tenten asked while handing Ino a handkerchief._

_Ino took it and nooded. Then she asked: "Who are you?"_

"_We're from the class beside yours. We were about to go home when we heard you crying" Sakura answered as she sat on a desk._

" _I see…" Ino answered._

"_What happened?" Tenten asked and Ino explained everything. Then like what Sakura did with Tenten, they asked Ino if she wanted to be strong and her answer was yes. Starting from that day they became best friends and they were never touched again._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

When they were done telling their stories, they all became quiet and waited until they reach the yuenchi.

After a few minutes Takahashi parked the car and opened the door for them. When they all got out Takahashi said good-bye and told Sakura to call him when they'll go home.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Another chapter finished. This is a long day..don't worry the long day will end on the next chapter..for now…**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Japanese to English dictionary:**

Yuenchi (again) – amusement park 

**Ojousama! Takahashi-san desuka? Ima yonde kimasu – Madame! Takahashi-san? I'll call him now. (something like that…)**

**Moshi moshi? Ojousama? – Hello? Madame?**

**Sakura-chan, genki? Ima nani shiteru no? – Sakura chan, how are you? (again…) What are you doing now?**

**genki dayo. Ima? ­– I'm fine. Now?**

**Ketai (again) – Cellphone**

**Ohayo – Good morning.**

I think that's all the Japanese words…if not…review and ask me! Ok?

Lavender-stone


	8. Time to Have FuN

A/N: Hello guys! I'm back!…sorry if I just updated now…I was always in no mood in continuing my story…because….well..I thought it was not good…but since a lot of people said it was good and told me to update…I updated!

Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Ok?

"Words spoken"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

Love can change everyone

* * *

**-CHAPTER 8: Time to have fun!-**

"Wow…!" Tenten said admiring the view before them.

"It's…bigger than I thought!" Ino said also admiring the view.

"Cool…I think this is the first time I'm going in a yuenchi with girls…" Shikamaru said.

"….what about if you guys stop thinking and let's go in…?" Neji said and sweatdrop (anime style!).

"huh? Oh yeah!"

They all bought a one-day free pass and then went in. Sasuke took some guides for each of them and they stood in the middle, debating what to do first.

"…what about if we ride all the rides at this part first and then this part?" Shikamaru suggested.

"eh…! I want to ride the rides at this part first!" Ino whined.

"I want this part!" Tenten whined back.

"uh….anywhere is fine to me….." Neji lied so he wouldn't be in the fight.

"yeah…me too.." Shikamaru lied too.

"What about if you guys keep quiet for a while?" Sakura suggested and at this Ino and Tenten became quiet.

"…You guys….are too…excited." Sasuke laughed.

Sakura nodded in agreement as she looked at her guide.

( uh….I don't know if it's the same in every countries but in Japan the guides of a yuenchi is usually with a map of the place…so what I meant is there would be a map of the yuenchi in the guide and the location of the rides, restaurants, and etc. would be written there! …well something like that…hope you get it!)

"Let's see…who here has eaten breakfast? Raise your hands…" Sakura asked looking at her watch. It was 9:20 am.

No body raised their hands. Meaning no body has eaten anything yet. Thanks to Sakura's question, everybody felt the hunger now.

Sasuke chuckled as Sakura bowed her head while sweat-dropping (anime style!). '…maybe being too excited is not good…'

"You guys…are unbelievable!" Sakura laughed.

They were all shocked to see Sakura laughing but then smiled, happy to see Sakura having fun.

"Who here didn't eat breakfast?" Sakura asked. "Raise your hand."

Everybody, including Sakura, raised their hands.

"okay….let's go eat first…then" Sasuke said.

After Sasuke said this, the boys stomach grumbled (was that a right term?…well bare with it!). They were really hungry! The boys blushed a little bit then they all shrugged it. Ino and Tenten laughed and soon Sakura joined them. Yes, Sakura was laughing too but not as hard as Ino and Tenten.

"hey! It's not like we're the only one who's hungry!" Neji argued but this didn't stop the girls from laughing. Instead, this made them laugh more.

"You girls…are…well…weird..." Shikamaru grinned.

"It's better than before though…at least they're not our enemies but friends now…" Sasuke smiled. The other 2 (boys) nodded in agreement.

At this, the girls stopped laughing then smiled at the boys.

"uh huh…you're our friends now." Tenten said.

"You were a great help…you changed us…especially her" Ino said pointing at Sakura.

"….Yeah…I guess….Thank you…" Sakura agreed looking away….she's still not use to being that kind but she realized that it feels good.

"…uh…welome…" The boys answered blushing slightly…this was the first time they saw all the girls smile…at them..

"Anyway, Let's eat!" Tenten said as she ran to the restaurant.

* * *

25 minutes later…

They just finished eating their breakfast but to them it was Lunch too. (BRUNCH!)

"That was good…" Shikamaru said as he took his guide and looked at it.

"uh….so…where do you want to go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Anywhere…!" Tenten and Ino laughed.

'Anywhere, huh? And a while ago you we're arguing about it…whatever….' Neji thought.

They first went to the roller coaster and saw a long line of people waiting.

"You sure you want to ride this?" Sakura asked.

"Why not? Don't tell me your scared Haruno." Sasuke teased. 'She's not right….? I mean she was before..but..'

"I'm not! Just…! Look at the line! It's so long it will take **years** before we get to ride the roller coaster!" Sakura answered back, slight annoyed.

Sasuke laughed at the frustrated Sakura.

"Well, it's better we ride it now because it will just get longer later." Neji explained.

"Yeah…right.." Shikamaru agreed.

After 10 minutes, they were the one who were going to ride now. Ino and Shikamaru were in front. Sasuke and Sakura were next and Tenten and Neji were last.

"uh…Neji…why are they wearing raincoats?" Tenten asked Neji.

Yes, everybody else were wearing raincoats except for them. Too bad they didn't know that the roller coaster goes under the water too. (not for a long time! Of course not…they'll die!…it just passes under the water..yeah something like that!)

Neji didn't have time to answer because their ride already started.

Shikamaru and Ino saw the water before them and found out that they were going to be wet.

"Shikamaru…I have a bad feeling about this…!" Ino screamed.

"I agree!" Shikamaru yelled.

* * *

After the long ride…

"I'm wet…" Sakura announced.

"…we…look like….we took a bath…" Sasuke said.

"…….." said Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Neji.

The next thing that happened was they were all laughing at each other.

"Now what?" Neji laughed.

"…..I think there are some stores there…let's buy some clothes…" Ino suggested.

"Yeah…good idea…" Tenten agreed.

They went in front of 2 stores. The one said "Women fashion" and the other "Men clothing."

"We…girls will go here and you boys go there." Tenten said as she pushed Neji to the 'Men clothing' store.

"uh….ok…but…no need to push, you know?" Neji said as he encircled his arm around Tenten's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Tenten blushed. Neji smirked.

"uh….f-fine…l-le-let m-me go then!" Tenten stammered as she tried to pull away from Neji.

Neji didn't let her go though.

"Not until…you tell me why you're blushing…" Neji said teasing Tenten.

Tenten blushed more. Neji's smirk got wider.

"…just…! Let go!" Tenten said.

Neji laughed and let Tenten go as he entered the "men's clothing" store.

Shikamaru and Sasuke were already inside. Tenten went to the other store where Sakura and Ino were waiting for her.

When Tenten entered, Ino looked at her suspiciously.

"What took you so long?" Ino asked.

"She was playing with Neji…I saw her and Neji hugging each other" Sakura smirked.

"oh! I see….Nice job Tenten..You already got your self a boyfriend" Ino teased.

Tenten blushed.

"No..I…that…ugh!" Tenten went to the clothes and chose what she want.

Sakura and Ino laughed and then looked at each other.

"It's good to see you laughing and smiling these days." Ino smiled at Sakura.

"Hn…" Sakura replied. (I know….that was suppose to be Sasuke's…well who cares?….This is fiction anyway…)

"Thanks to Sasuke…I guess…" Ino grinned.

"……." Sakura blushed slightly.

"Hey! Admit it! You like him!" Ino teased.

"I won't admit anything to you until you admit that you like Shikamaru…" Sakura grinned.

Ino blushed. "I..uh….I….fine! I do! Okay? I do like him.." Ino admitted.

"hmm…I see…" Sakura said.

"You're turn…"

"huh?…oh…..I don't know…I still look at him as the Sasuke Uchiha I knew before…only…sometimes…not…" Sakura said. "Anyway….we better change our clothes before the boys finish."

"Right…" Ino agreed.

'DO I like him?' thought Sakura.

* * *

After a few minutes….

"What's taking the girls this long?" Shikamaru asked looking at his watch.

"No idea….Wanna go in?" Neji replied.

"….fine…" Sasuke answered.

They went in and found Sakura, Ino, and Tenten easily. First reason, Sakura is the only girl that has a pink hair. Second reason, Tenten's the only one there that had her hair in two buns. Last reason, Ino's hair was the shiniest among all the girl in the store.

"Oi!" Shikamaru called.

The girls looked at their way. The boys went towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ino asked. "This is a women's store."

"We know…. what took you so long?" Neji asked.

"Girls ARE slow when it comes to fashion." Tenten answered. Sakura and Ino smirked.

"Cool…." Sasuke said.

"Can we just go?" Shikamaru said annoyed-ness in his voice. 'Women are troublesome….so troublesome'

"Yeah sure…"

They went out the store and went to a Horror house.

"Do you want to divide into pairs?" Ino asked.

"No prob." Sasuke answered.

"Okay then…Ino goes with Shikamaru!" Tenten beamed at Ino.

Ino blushed but went towards Shikamaru.

"Then….."

Everybody looked at Sakura who was grinning.

"Then…Tenten goes with Neji." Sakura grinned. Ino did the same.

Tenten blushed as Neji smirked at her. Ino and Tenten looked at each other then said:

"You, Haruno Sakura, goes with Uchiha Sasuke!" they said as the pushed Sakura towards Sasuke. Sakura lost her balance and was falling when Sasuke caught her.

"Fine…let's go then…." Sakura said and looked away as Sasuke looked at her.

During the ride a lot of scary things were popping out of nowhere and was sure very scary. When a ghost popped out from above, Ino ducked and accidentally hugged Shikamaru.

"…I see…Ino's afraid of ghost…" Shikamaru smirked.

"I-I'm not!" Ino argued and was about to back away from Shikamaru when Shikamaru hugged her back protectively.

" I don't care if you hug me….I think it's cool…" Shikamaru said and blushed. 'why did I say that?'

Ino smiled and hugged Shikamaru tighter.

* * *

Neji looked at Tenten and was about to laugh when an idea popped in his head. Tenten was really scared of the ghosts…especially the girl that had a long hair that was in front of her and was like approaching them. (Sadako…yeah that's what they call that ghost in Japan…it's quite difficult to explain how she looks though…)

"T-Tenten…..A ghost! Behind you!" Neji said trying to act afraid.

Tenten screamed like she was about to die and Neji laughed. When Tenten looked behind her there was nothing.

"hahaha…I can't believe you fell for that…" Neji laughed.

"Hyuuga Neji! You're DEAD" Tenten screamed and launched forward (To Neji…). But then Tenten lost her balance (there's a thing they're riding, so they're not walking.) and Neji caught her.

" I think you're the one who was about to die….if I haven't caught you that is.." Neji smirked.

* * *

"You've changed…." Sasuke muttered.

"…How?" Sakura asked.

"If you're the Sakura I knew before you would be hugging me now and say 'I'm scared Sasuke-kun' " Sasuke grinned.

Sakura smirked and then acted like she was about to cry and said: "I'm scared Sasuke-_kun_". This surprised Sasuke but what surprised him more was that Sakura hugged him.

"Just kidding…" Sakura smiled still hugging Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and said: "You should never hug me….because…" Sasuke said and wrapped an arm around her. "Because..once you did…I'll never let go of you…"

Sakura blushed and muttered: "Baka…" but didn't let go of Sasuke. 'never mind…I miss the times when we did this when we were kids…' they both thought.

(Yay! Everybody's hugging each other!)

As soon as they got out Sakura let go of Sasuke and went to Tenten who had let go of Neji a while ago. Ino, though, was still hugging Shikamaru.

Sakura and Tenten looked at each other and said: "Ino…we didn't know that you can hug somebody, especially a boy, in public."

Ino blushed and then let go of Shikamaru.

"I thought only Tenten found herself a boyfriend…didn't know you did too…." Sakura teased.

"I….hey! it's not like We're the only one…I saw you hug Sasuke but then let go of him as soon as we got out." Ino answered.

"Well….we've been doing that….a lot of times before…since he was my best friend…it was a friends hug." Sakura smiled. Tenten nodded

"Same as mine!" Ino argued

"Liar!" Sakura and Tenten said.

"Well….ANYWAY….where do you want to go now?" Neji cut in through because he thought this would just go longer and longer.

They rode some more rides and then it was almost time to go home.

"ok…well…The sun's almost setting…we better get home now…" Tenten said as she looked at the sun.

"Let's ride the Ferris wheel first…we haven't ride that yet…." Ino pouted. (…was that a right word? Or term…never mind)

"Fine" Sakura muttered.

They went to the Ferris wheel and luckily there was not too much people waiting. They took one car (the one you ride in a Ferris Wheel…I just called it 'car') and their ride started.

"Wow looked at that…" Ino said.

"It's so pretty…." Tenten added.

"I agree…." Neji said.

"Look at the sky…" Shikamaru said. " It's looks so…..calm…"

The 4 admired the view as Sasuke looked outside the window and Sakura looking down. After a few minutes they realized that Sakura was not having fun…._at all.._

"Hey…Sakura…what's wrong with you?" Tenten asked worried.

"Why not look outside…it's very pretty…" Ino suggested. Neji and Shikamaru nodded.

"……" said Sakura.

"She's afraid of heights….exception for the roller coaster and other things….she doesn't like Ferris wheels because it's so slow you'll have a lot of time looking out side.." Sasuke explained.

Sakura looked annoyed but said: " Yeah…I am.."

"Cool…." Shikamaru said.

"But how'd you know that?" Neji asked Sasuke.

"Yeah…we didn't know that…" Ino and Tenten agreed.

"Because I've been her best friend for like….4 years…" Sasuke replied.

"Whatever" Sakura muttered and looked outside the window for a while and then looked down again.

They all, except for Sakura, looked outside the window, admiring the view. When they got off the Ferris Wheel, Sakura was kinda dizzy so she went to buy a drink. Sakura returned a few minutes later and then everybody was ready to go home and Sakura was about to call Takahashi-san, when somebody bumped into Tenten.

"A-Ano…su-suimasen!" The girl with a dark blue hair and pearly eyes apologized and then ran off.

'Wait a minute…Pearly eyes!…' Tenten thought.

"That girl looks familiar…" Neji mumbled, so that nobody would hear him, and nobody did.

"Neji.." Tenten called. Everybody was now looking at Tenten. "That girl….she…she…had the same eyes as you did."

TBC….

* * *

A/N: AT last Chappie 8 finished! Hmm….same eyes…who could that be…hehehe…Anyways the reason I put up there (for the long delay) is not only that. Here are the other reasons why it took me so long to update this chapter:

**I am reading the 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood prince' which is 600 and up pages.**

**MY Mom is always using the Computer.**

**I need to do my house chores before using the PC.**

Well those were the reasons.

**Japanese to English dictionary:**

**Ano…Suimasen – Something Like : I'm sorry.**

**Special Reply for:**

**Michik0: First of all, Thank you for reviewing and well…yeah, you were a little bit hard. Second, uh…Yes…I'm the author not the commentator but …I like doing it…so I'll stick with it. Last, I'm not a person who's main language is English so please don't expect me to have no grammar mistakes…I'm just human…I'm not perfect…like a God….I make mistakes too.**

That's all! I'll try to update soon…TRY…hehehe...anyway...please R&R!


	9. Hyuuga Hinata and Konoha no Shinobi

**A/N**: Hello guys! I'm sorry again for the long delay….my vacations almost over…school's starting again…I don't have too much time coz I still have to study…sigh…well anyway…thanks for the reviews…and on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters….Masashi Kishimoto owns them….

"Words spoken"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Love can change everyone**

**Chapter 9: Hyuuga Hinata and Konoha no Shinobi**

For the first time, everyone was speechless. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Ino spoke.

"No way…that's…uh impossible…I mean Neji's the only one I have ever met…that has…well pearly eyes…or rather say white?" Ino said.

"I know…but I swear…I SWEAR she had the same eyes" Tenten answered. Everybody looked at Neji.

"Neji…" Shikamaru called. "Neji…Neji!"

"huh?…oh yeah…uh…what?" Neji asked obviously not listening to what they were saying.

"You know anybody that have the same eyes like yours?" Sasuke asked being direct to the point.

"Well, my parents…cousins and their family…I think that's all…" Neji replied.

"Sure you don't have any sister?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…" Neji answered still wondering who in the world could the girl be.

"…I see…well the girl was around our age…maybe your cousin…a girl cousin of course…" Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway, let's talk about it another time…all I want to do now is rest." Tenten said. They all agreed so they called Takahashi–san and went home.

* * *

The Next day…at school… 

As usual, everybody was chatting with each other again but stopped when Sakura's group entered with Sasuke's group. Sakura, surprisingly, felt uncomfortable with the silence.

"…Ino, Tenten…" Sakura called to her best friends.

"Yeah?" Ino asked.

"Remember what we talked about yesterday?…Let's do it…" Sakura said walking in front of the room. Everyone's eyes fell on them.

" Listen up!" Tenten called.

Everybody's attention was on them. Even Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji were listening.

Ino spoke. " We know we've been evil to everyone…and now…we've changed…" 'somehow' Sakura mentally added.

"So…" Ino trailed off and then looked at Sakura, telling her to continue the rest.

Sakura sighed then followed what Ino commanded.

"So…we want you to treat us as normal students… and be our friends…if you need help…don't be scared to ask us…" Sakura said…still thinking if they really should do this or not.

The class was silent and was very shock.

Sakura felt uncomfortable again, and so did Tenten and Ino.

"In other words…Our cruelty is over…we are now…-I know it's weird but- we are noe kind…" Tenten sighed.

Then all of a sudden everyone, except Sasuke's group, cheered and then went over Sakura's group, all of them being excited to know the popular girls better.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji smiled. Kakashi, who heard this smiled too and thought 'At last…peace…' (Kakashi was outside the classroom…)

"Kakashi!" Someone called. It was Asuma. "Tsunade's calling you…or rather say…the _principal_ is calling you."

"Oh…okay…" Kakashi said and then he was off to the principal's office.

Inside the classroom, everyone at last settled down after some of their questions being answered by Sakura's group.

Sakura's group went towards Sasuke's group.

Ino hugged Shikamaru and Shikamaru hugged her back.

"Surprise!" Ino giggled.

"…yup…a good one…" Shikamaru said.

"Since when did you guys started dating?" Tenten teased.

Ino and Shikamaru blushed.

" We are not dating!" Ino argued. "We were just hugging….there's nothing wrong with that…"

Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"uh yeah…whatever…" Sakura replied. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around her waist, hugging her from the back. It was Sasuke.

"Since we're friends again…I could hug you too, right?" Sasuke whispered to her ear, tickling Sakura.

"…If it's a friend's hug…I guess…" Sakura blushed. Sasuke smirked.

'Why am I blushing! He's just my friend…..right…my friend….' Sakura thought.

Jealous, Neji hugged Tenten too as Tenten hugged him back. After a few minutes, they all let go of each other and went towards their seats.

Kakashi entered the classroom.

"Good morning class, I see something good happened today since you're all smiling." Kakashi said looking at everyone and then smiled. "Today we have another new student…" 'meaning more work for Tsunade and me….' Sakura thought.

"Please come in." Kakashi called. A girl with purple hair and white, pearly eyes entered the room.

Tenten stood up. "You're the girl yesterday!" Tenten exclaimed.

"A-Ano hai….My name is Hyuuga Hinata. Y-Yoroshiku On-onegaishimasu." The girl named Hinata bowed.

"Hyuuga!" The class exclaimed, even Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, but not Neji. Everyone looked at Neji.

Neji also stood up. " Hyuuga Hinata, my cousin…no wonder you had the same eyes as mine…" Neji explained.

" Ne-Neji – niisan!" Hinata said, surprised.

"Well, seems that some of you have met her before, please be nice to Hinata and be her friend….let's see…you could sit beside Haruno Sakura." Kakashi said. Sakura shot him death glares at first, but then sighed as she remembered she had to be kind…she was just…not used to new students.

"Okay…set then!" Kakashi smiled. " Sakura, please give her a tour around the school _properly_." Kakashi added remembering the last time he assigned Sakura to give a new student a tour around school. Sakura just pointed to some places and then left the new student alone.

'But that was before…she has changed…I should trust her more.' Kakashi thought.

"Fine, Kakashi…" Sakura replied.

"I think you are missing something there, Miss Haruno Sakura…" Kakashi grinned.

"Kakashi-_sensei_" Sakura said bitterly. 'I'll deal with you later.'

Hinata sat beside her. "Y-Yoroshiki Onegaishimasu, Haruno-san."

"Sakura…call me Sakura…" Sakura said not liking how Hinata called her.

"Sakura-san" Hinata said.

"Just Sakura…."

"Sakura…" Hinata smiled.

"Okay! Now on with our study…You'll have a test next week, so listen properly!" Kakashi said.

* * *

At break…(Lunch time) 

"Hinata…let's go…" Sakura said.

"hai…"

Sakura gave Hinata a tour around the school and told her some details about the school. Sasuke's group went to the cafeteria with Ino and Tenten. After the tour Sakura and Hinata went over the cafeteria.

"You'll be a good friend…you could join our group…since…you're Neji's cousin too." Sakura said.

"Thank you, Sakura!" Hinata smiled.

When they reach their table Sakura introduced her group too Hinata.

"The girl with the blonde hair is Yamanaka Ino. The boy beside her is Nara Shikamaru, her future boyfriend." Sakura grinned.

"Sakura!" Ino and Shikamaru yelled, blushing.

"The girl with the brown hair that has her hair in 2 buns…that's Ten-ten. You're cousin, Neji's future girlfriend." Sakura said still grinning.

Neji and Tenten blushed but kept quiet not minding what Sakura said.

"And the guy there" Sakura pointed at Sasuke. "He's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Her boyfriend…" Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Neji added. They all smirked.

"Shut up" Sasuke mumbled.

"Don't believe them…He's not…he's just my best friend" Sakura said sitting beside Sasuke. Hinata sat beside Sakura.

" We had different groups before, but now, since we're all friends…we're only one group." Sakura announced.

"Yup…The group's name is 'Konoha no Shinobi'" Shikamaru said.

"Not bad…" Ino said.

"yeah, I agree…but why is it 'Konoha'?" Tenten asked.

"because our school's name is Konoha?" Shikamaru answered.

"Why 'Shinobi'?" Neji asked.

"Just like it…" Shikamaru replied while eating.

"Oh…" Sakura said.

"Welcome to the group…" Sasuke said talking to Hinata.

Everybody agreed.

"Arigato Gozaimasu!" Hinata said smiling.

The next day, their group's name, and the members was known by everyone already.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: It's a short chapter..I know…I'm sorry! I'll try to update ASAP and to make the next chapter longer…but now…I've got to end it here coz it's almost midnight.**

**English to Japanese dictionary:**

**Arigato Gozaimasu – Thank you very much**

**Konoha no Shinobi – Something like… Konoha's Ninja…**

**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu is just like Yoroshiku.**

**That's all! Please Review!**


	10. Uzumaki Naruto

**A/N:** Hello! Thanks for all the reviews. You guys make me really happy. Thanks a lot!

**Disclaimer:** I. Don't. Own. Naruto. :cries:

"Words spoken"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Love can change everyone**

**Chapter 10 – Uzumaki Naruto!**

(This is a week after Hinata came…it's now…Thursday!)

"Okay…..You have 1 hour and 30 minutes to finish this test…Hajime!" Kakashi announced as all the students started on their tests.

All the students were having a hard time answering the questions, while Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji were having an easy time answering all the questions, as if it's only a quiz or an assignment.

After 45 minutes, Sakura and Sasuke finished their tests.

"Very fast…good." Kakashi said as he took Sasuke and Sakura' s test paper.

Sasuke and Sakura sat down on their chairs but then Kakashi called Sakura.

"uh….well…go to the library since…if you stay here you'll just annoy you're classmates…like always…but that was before…I know you wouldn't do that anymore….but….just go to the library…" Kakashi said.

Sakura sighed but then agreed since that was what they used to do when they get bored. ('they' means Tenten, Ino, and Sakura. They annoy people when they got bored.)

"And Sakura!" Kakashi called. "Bring Sasuke with you…the other students will be sent to the library as soon as they finished their tests…We'll have our next class in the library."

"Fine."

Sakura went towards Sasuke's seat, grab his wrists, and then pulled him towards the door, which caught everyone's attention.

When they got out of the classroom Sasuke, this time, grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her towards him, so she would stop walking.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"Library…Kakashi said we'll have our next class in there." Sakura answered.

Sasuke laughed. "Do you have to pull me?"

"Yes." Sakura replied, annoyed.

"Whatever….Let's go." Sasuke laughed, as he pulled Sakura towards the library.

"Great! Now you have to pull me, huh?" Sakura said.

"Yup."

They went inside the Library and found no one in there. Sakura sat on a chair, while Sasuke looked for some books. After looking around, Sasuke sat beside Sakura empty handed.

"No good books to read?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"I see…" Sakura smiled.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" Sasuke grinned, after a long silence.

"No thanks…I don't know how to play it….and I'm not in the mood to play it." Sakura smirked.

"Then let me ask you five questions…you don't have to ask me anything if you want." Sasuke said..

"Fine." Sakura agreed.

"okay! Uh…Have you ever been in love?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"Who was your first love?"

Sakura didn't answer.

"You need to answer you know."

"Whatever…you…" Sakura responded and the blushed so she looked down.

Sasuke smirked. He lifted her chin, so she would look at him.

"Did you love anyone after that guy?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Sakura replied.

"Okay…next…Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Sakura blushed.

"No."

Sasuke was not surprised. Sakura was cold anyway...she would certainly don't want any boy going near her, except for Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru who were her friends.

"Okay…Who would you want to give your first kiss then?"

"Do you have to ask that?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Yes." Sasuke grinned.

"Fine, You!" Sakura almost shouted, blushing so she again looked away.

Sasuke laughed. "There's no need to get angry, right?"

Sasuke once again lifted Sakura's chin so she would look at him.

"I'm not angry…." Sakura mumbled. "I'm just…."

"Embarrassed?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura blushed more and then nodded.

"It's your turn!" Sasuke announced after a short silence.

"Ha?" Sakura asked.

"It's you're turn to ask me 5 questions…if you would like to…" Sasuke explained.

"Oh….okay…" Sakura said thinking of a good question to ask…and then she had an idea.

"Have you ever been in love?" Sakura asked, grinning.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

"Who was your first love?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"You need to answer, you know?" Sakura smirked.

"You're repeating what I asked you…aren't you?" Sasuke asked, eyebrows raised.

" And So?"

"It's not good."

"Who said so?" Sakura asked still smirking. "No body said you can't ask the same question when playing 20 questions, right?"

"Well…yeah…but—Wait a minute! You know how to play 20 questions!" Sasuke said.

"Of course I do!" Sakura laughed. "Now answer, would ya?"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine…You…"

Sakura can't believe what she heard. It means they both love each other, either before or now. She also can't believe what she was seeing…Sasuke was blushing!

Sakura laughed.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You're blushing."

Sasuke blushed more. "It's not like you didn't blush a while ago!" Sasuke argued.

"Whatever…" Sakura said and then the door of the library opened.

Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Tenten entered the library.

"Hey!" Tenten greeted. Ino sat down in front of Sakura and Tenten sat beside Ino. Hinata sat beside Sakura.

"Hey…" Sakura greeted.

"What were you doing?" Shikamaru asked. Shikamaru sat beside Ino, and Neji sat beside Tenten.

"Nothing…" Sasuke and Sakura replied.

"We heard you laughing…" Ino said pointing at Sakura.

"I did…but it doesn't mean we were doing something…" Sakura said.

"Yes it does." Neji smirked. Hinata nodded.

"We were just playing…20 questions…." Sasuke answered.

"I see…" Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Neji said.

After a few minutes, the other students came and Kakashi was last(Of course!). They continued with their studies until the bell rang and then they had break.

* * *

The next day… (Friday…)

"Haruno-san ohayo!" The girl that Sakura slapped when Sasuke's group first entered the school, greeted.

"Ohayo…" Sakura greeted back.

This morning, Sakura and the others found out that Hinata lived near their houses too so they went to school all together and told Hinata where their meeting place is so she could go to school with them everyday.

After a long time of waiting, their teacher Kakashi at last came and they started their class.

"Okay class…Here is your tests." Kakashi said. "When I call your name, please stand up and get your paper from me."

A lot of names were called, alphabetically.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura stood up and took her test paper.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata also stood up and took her paper.

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji stood up and took his too.

More names were called.

" Nara Shikamaru" Shikamaru walked in front lazily and took his paper.

More names. (I can't think of any names to put so sorry! )

"Temari…"

"Tenten" Tenten stood up and got her test, a smile on her face.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke took his test paper.

"Yamanaka Ino." Ino took hers and then smiled.

"And that is all!" Kakashi said. "Let's continue with our subject would we?"

* * *

During the last class…

Their last class was P.E. and their teacher is Asuma.

"Hello class!" Asuma yelled so everyone could hear him…since they were in the gymnasium.

"Hello Asuma-sensei…" The class answered emotionlessly.

"Today we are playing Dodge ball and since the amount of boys and girls in this class is equal…I guess we'll just play boys vs. girls." Asuma announced.

The game started and one by one people got touched so they got 'out'.

"Temari!" Tenten shouted as Shino threw the ball at Temari.

The ball missed Temari and Sakura caught the ball 'accidentally' since she wasn't moving much, except if she needs to dodge or throw. (She was at the back of Temari)

"Thanks." Temari said to Tenten.

Sakura threw the ball and it hit Shino so now only Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were left.

Hinata was the girls' team's gaiya so she took the ball and threw it at Kiba but Kiba caught it. Kiba threw it at Temari who didn't get to dodge the ball so she was out. It is now only Sakura, Tenten, and Ino.

Ino took the ball and aimed at Kiba. Kiba lost his balance and got hit by the ball and he was out!

At the boys' side, only Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji were left, Chouji the gaiya, and at the girls' side, only Sakura, Tenten, and Ino were left. Hinata the gaiya.

Hinata had the ball and threw it at Sasuke who, of course, caught it. Sasuke threw the ball at Sakura and Sakura caught it. Sakura passed it to Tenten. Tenten threw the ball at Neji and Neji caught it. (confusing, right?…I don't know how to explain it…)

After a few minutes, the boys' side and the girls' side still had 4 players. No body has been 'out' yet since someone always caught every ball they threw. Asuma gave them a break for a while so they could drink. Their game will still continue later.

"I have –pant- a plan…" Sakura said.

"What –pant- is –pant- it?" Tenten and Ino asked.

" I have a –pant- plan too." Hinata said. Hinata didn't move as much as the 3 other girls did so she's not that tired.

They shared each others plans and then put it in one.

"Break over!" Asuma yelled.

The boys went to their side with Chouji being the gaiya. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino went to their places and Hinata went to her place. It was girls' balls so Ino had the ball.

Ino threw the ball high and the boys didn't get to move since it the ball was fast and in a swift moment Hinata had the ball and threw it at Shikamaru who didn't get to dodge.

"Nara! You're out!" Asuma yelled.

"Ke…mendokuse…" Shikamaru mumbled. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were smirking. (Imagine Hinata smirking!)

Sasuke and Neji were the only ones left. Neji had the ball and he threw it at Tenten. Tenten caught it and then passed it to Hinata. Hinata caught it and threw it at Sasuke but Sasuke dodge the ball. Ino took the ball and passed it to Sakura. Sakura acted like she was about to throw the ball high and Neji was already waiting for it, but Sakura threw the ball towards him so he got out.

"Hyuuga! Out!" Asuma yelled again.

Neji sighed. 'need more training…'

Sasuke was the only one left. Chouji had the ball. Chouji threw the ball at Ino but Ino caught it. Ino aimed at Sasuke but he just caught it again. He threw it back at Ino who didn't get to doge the ball.

"Yamanaka! Out!" Asuma announced getting tired of yelling.

Sasuke smirked and Sakura was annoyed.

Hinata had the ball and she threw it high so that Sakura could get it but Sasuke jumped up and took the ball. Once his feet touched the floor again, he threw the ball at Tenten. Because it happened too fast, Tenten didn't get to dodge.

"Tenten! You're out…!" Asuma sighed. 'this game is taking a long time…'

Sasuke smirked at Sakura and Sakura was very annoyed.

"You're next…" Sasuke said still smirking.

"In your dreams…" Sakura answered. Sasuke chuckled.

Hinata once again had the ball. She threw it at Sakura, making sure it was high enough. Sakura caught it and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and grabbed the ball as it bounced in the floor. He threw it at Sakura and Sakura caught it. She threw it at Hinata, making sure it was high enough too. Hinata caught the ball and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke caught the ball and then throwing it at Chouji. Chouji took the ball and aimed for Sakura's feet. He threw the ball as he aimed. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, who saw this, smirked. (Hinata knows a lot about all of them now.)

'He doesn't know that, that is not Sakura's weakest point….she's actually good at that spot…' Tenten, Ino, and Hinata thought.

Sakura saw the ball going towards her feet and smirked. She kicked the ball up and then caught it. She threw it at Sasuke and Sasuke dodged. Hinata took the ball and threw it up high. Sasuke jumped and tried to take the ball but he couldn't. It was too high. Sakura jumped, caught the ball, and then threw it at Sasuke (impossible?). Sasuke was hit.

Asuma smiled. 'Haruno really doesn't like losing…'

"Uchiha! You're out!" Asuma yelled again.

"Che." Sasuke said.

Sakura was sweating and was panting, a lot, for the first time. All the girls sheered and some was hugging each other. Sakura, too tired to move, sat down on the ground, still panting.

Shikamaru and Neji went towards Sasuke.

"I can't believe girls beat us…" Shikamaru said.

"I agree." Neji said.

"Whatever…" Sasuke said and went towards Sakura.

Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were already there with water and towel in hand.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked. It took Sakura along time before she answered again.

"I –pant- think so…." Sakura replied.

Sasuke smirked. Neji and Shikamaru appeared from behind.

"Hey! Nice game!" Neji grinned.

"I like the part when you kicked the ball…" Shikamaru added.

Hinata, Ino, and Tenten laughed. Sakura smiled.

"Here." Ino said giving Sakura the bottle of water.

"Thanks." Sakura thanked before drinking the whole water in the bottle.

Hinata went behind Sakura and wiped her back.

"You shouldn't let your sweat dry…you'll get sick…" Hinata smiled at Sakura who was still drinking water.

Hinata and Sakura got close very easily since Sakura is Hinata's seatmate. But of course, they treat each other equally.

"Thanks…" Sakura said.

When they were all done helping Sakura, Asuma said it was time to go.

Sasuke helped Sakura up and then the 3 girls helped Sakura go towards the girls' changing room, while Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru headed for the boys' changing room.

When they all got finished changing, they were all about to go home when Sakura's ketai rang.

"Hello?" Sakura greeted.

"Sakura-chan!" Somebody from the end of the line yelled.

Sakura smiled and Tenten and Ino sweat-dropped.

"Naru-chan…." Sakura laughed.

"Eh? Sakura-chan you're laughing? What happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing…anyway..what's up?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! I'm just so excited! I'm going there tomorrow! Yay! YAY!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Sakura and Naruto's conversation continued.

"Ano…who is Naru-chan?" Hinata asked.

"OH yeah! You didn't know Naru-chan…" Ino said.

Hinata nodded.

"Naru-chan is Sakura's childhood friend and he is really sweet and caring." Tenten explained.

"And loud." Ino added. "But of course…we love him even though he's like that…He's real name is Naruto."

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered.

"Love?" Shikamaru asked. He was jelous. He doesn't want Ino telling people she loved them.

"As a friend, of course." Ino laughed.

Sakura and Naruto's conversation ended a few minutes after and then they headed home again.

"Ne, Sakura….want to hang out tomorrow? Karaoke or something?" Tenten asked.

"Gomen…I can't…Naru-chan's coming tomorrow and I still have to pick him up at the train station." Sakura apologized. "Perhaps Sunday?"

"Sure!" Tenten said.

"I'm in!" Ino smiled.

"Me too." Hinata smiled.

"And you guys?" Sakura asked Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

"We'll go if we are allowed too." The trio grinned.

"Of course you are…" Tenten said.

"then we'll go." The trio answered in unison.

"Okay…Let's go home!" Ino and Hinata said and then giggled.

* * *

Next day…

**WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!**

Sakura groaned. 'Time to wake up already?' Sakura thought and then hit the button to stop her alarm clock.

Sakura stood up and then took a shower. After taking a shower Sakura chose something to wear and then got dressed. Sakura wore a brown cargo and a black T-shirt that says: Here I go! In white letters.

'Here I go…well that fits me for today! Here I go towards Naru-chan!' Sakura thought and then laughed.

Sakura ate breakfast and then called Takahashi to pick her up at her apartment.

* * *

After a few minutes…

**DING DONG!**

Sakura took her ketai and wallet and then opened the door.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Ojosama" Takahashi greeted.

"Ohayo Takahashi…" Sakura greeted back and then smiled.

Takahashi who saw this smiled back. 'I haven't seen Madame smile for a long time…'

"Let's go!" Sakura said.

They both got in the car and they headed towards the train station. When they arrived there it was crowded so they waited until the crowd gets less.

After a few minutes of waiting, they got out and Sakura looked for Naruto.

There stood a blonde boy, around Sakura's age, looking lost. Sakura smiled.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura called. And the blonde boy looked towards her.

TBC…

* * *

A/N-:Sigh: At last, 10th chapter done…school already started so don't expect me to be updating sooner….I'll try to update though, so don't worry!

Japanese words or sentences that you don't understand…please email me or review…I'll try to answer your questions.

Bad-girl-87 (I'm not a bad girl…I just like how it sounds :smiles:)


	11. At last, meeting Naruto!

**A/N**: I am BACK AGAIN! HAHAHA just kidding well…thanks for all the reviews! I am sorry that it is taking me ages to update…School already started and I've got tons of things to do! Well anyway! On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

"Words spoken"

'Thoughts'

(Author's note)

* * *

**Love can change everyone.**

**Chapter 11: At last, meeting Naruto!**

The boy with the blond hair and blue eyes looked at Sakura. And then…

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!" He yelled and then ran towards Sakura and gave her a bear hug.

"N-Naru-chan…" Sakura sweatdropped.

"I missed you!" Naruto said. "How are you?"

"I was fine a while ago but now I think I'm dying." Sakura said and was actually gasping for air.

Naruto let go of her and grinned. "Gomen."

Sakura smiled. "Whatever!"

Takahashi went out from the car to get Naruto's luggage, but as soon as Naruto saw him he went towards him and gave him a bear hug too and almost knocked Takahashi down.

"Taka-san!" Naruto greeted cheerfully and then let go of Takahashi.

"Takahashi desu." Takahashi corrected Naruto.

Sakura sighed. 'Does he ever learn? Ever since he met Takahashi he's been calling him Taka-san all the time!'

Naruto grinned. "How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you Master Naruto." Takahashi smiled.

"Naruto de iiyo!" Naruto grinned again.

"Anyway," Sakura cut in. "We better get in the car…people are starting to stare at us."

Indeed, Almost everyone was looking at them…or actually at Naruto.

"I agree Madame." Takahashi sweatdropped and then took Naruto's luggage and put it at the back of the car. Naruto and Sakura followed. Takahashi opened the door for them and the 2 got in. Takahashi closed the door and went in the driver's seat.

They headed for Sakura's mansion and Naruto just kept on talking and talking.

When they arrived at the Mansion, maids were all over the place and a long red carpet was on the floor waiting to be stepped by Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto went out of the car but Sakura just sat there.

"Aren't you coming?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naru-chan but I live in an apartment near our school and I still have to go there so I can't live here with you." Sakura explained. Naruto made a sad face.

"Ino-chan and Tenten-chan and my other friends and I will have Karaoke tomorrow and if you want to go…go with Takahashi when I call him to pick us up." Sakura added as soon as she saw Naruto make a sad face.

Naruto's face suddenly became bright. "I'll go! I'll go!"

Sakura smiled. She felt like talking with a 3 years old kid. "Then…see you tomorrow."

Naruto smiled back and then ran inside the mansion, greeting all the people he remembered. Sakura turned to Fujihara who was standing near the door of the car.

"Fujihara. My friends and I would be staying in the mansion over the summer vacation. Get their rooms settled." Sakura said. "I think I'll have 4 more friends coming other than Ino and Tenten."

"Please." Sakura added. "Please get their rooms settled."

"Yes Madame." Fujihara replied and then smiled. 'I wonder what happened to Ojousama…'

"Thanks." Sakura smiled and then turned to Takahashi.

"I better get going. I'm going to call my friends and I still have to do some things." Sakura said.

"Yes Madame." Takahashi said.

Takahashi drove towards Sakura's mansion. When they arrived there it was already 12 o'clock.

Sakura got out of the car and Takahashi was about to drive away when Sakura started talking.

"Takahashi…Take care of Naruto…be sure he won't destroy anything or break vases again." Sakura laughed. "Let him eat what he wants for today too." 'I bet it's ramen…'

"Yes Madame." Takahashi smiled.

"Don't forget to eat and drive safely." Sakura said.

With that, Sakura went in her apartment as Takahashi drove away, smiling.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Sakura sat on her chair, in front of her desk, thinking.

(I won't tell you what she was thinking but you'll find it out on chapter 14. Hint: What she was thinking includes Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji in it. Hinata too, of course.)

After a while, Sakura remembered that she hasn't eaten yet. It was already 12: 20 pm.

Sakura took her ketai and started dialing numbers.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

_**Hanabira no youni chiryuku naka de…Yume mitai ni-- **_

Ino put her manga that she was reading down and took her ketai.

"Hello?" Ino greeted.

"Ino."

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"Hey!" Ino said as she sat down on her bed.

"Hey…" Sakura greeted back. "Just wanted to ask if you already ate lunch?"

"Nope! Not yet." Ino answered.

"Want to go out and eat?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Ino replied happily and stood up heading for her closet.

"Ok. At the usual place. I'll call Tenten and Hinata." Sakura said smiling.

"Okie Dokie!" Ino said. "Bye"

"Bye."

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Houki gumo no mukou ni mitsuketa hitotsubu no hoshi wa kagayaku hoshi demo kasukana hoshi demo kimi dake no hikari…Mu— 

"Yes?" Tenten asked but actually was a greeting.

"Wanna eat lunch at the usual place?" Sakura asked. "Ino's coming."

"Sakura! Sure…I am hungry anyway." Tenten replied.

"What took you so long to answer your ketai?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Oh! I just finished taking a shower." Tenten said and then laughed.

"I see. Anyway, bye!" Sakura bid.

"Bye!"

'Is Hinata coming?' Tenten thought. 'Hope she does.'

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

_**Moshimo Kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no…Futa—**_

"Moshi Moshi?" Hinata said as she sat down on her bed.

"Hinata…" Sakura greeted.

"Ah! Sakura! How did it go with Naro…Nari…Nau..Naruto-san?" Hinata asked.

Sakura laughed. "Fine. Anyway, do you want to go out and eat? Ino and Tenten is coming."

"Sure…where are we eating?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah…you don't know the –usual place-" Sakura answered and then explained Hinata where to go.

"Okay! I'll be there!" Hinata said and then smiled.

"Bye." Sakura bid and then hung up.

Hinata sighed. 'I wonder how Naru…Naruto…-san…looks like…'

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Hinata went to the place Sakura told her to go and she found herself looking at a very beautiful restaurant. The out side was color pink, red, lavender, and other lovely colors and there were a lot of cute designs.

Hinata went in and found a lot of tables and chairs. It was sure a restaurant but it was very beautiful. Even the inside was full of lovely colors and cute designs. And then Hinata realized something. The restaurant was like for couples and indeed there were a lot of couples inside the restaurant. And then Hinata remembered the name of this place. 'Koibitotachi no ba' – Lover's place

She walked around for a while and then found Sakura and Tenten already there.

"This place is lovely!" Hinata exclaimed. Sakura and Tenten grinned.

"I know!" Tenten squealed. (I don't know if there's a word squealed or if I should have really used it there…but…well…u already know that I am not really that good at speaking English so please forgive me! Please deal with it!)

Hinata sat down (There were four chairs). "How did you find this place?"

"Sakura found it!" Tenten answered.

"Tenten. Her question was _How_ not _who_." Sakura corrected.

Hinata laughed. "Oh!" Tenten said.

" 1 year before Sasuke broke his friendship with me we were…" Sakura started but then trailed off.

"Dating." Tenten grinned.

"No, we weren't!" Sakura argued as Hinata laughed.

"We were just…on our way home and we tried going to the new way Sasuke found…then we found this restaurant and went in and ate desserts. End of the story. No less than that fact, no more than that fact." Sakura finished, blushing.

"It was only the two of you, meaning it was a date." A girl's voice said from behind.

The three of them looked at the girl who spoke. It was Ino.

"Hello Miss late." Tenten greeted.

"Hey!" Sakura and Hinata greeted.

"Hello and I am sorry! It's not my fault! And yeah about you and Sasuke going here for the first time…it **was **a date. Plus, this restaurant is for couples." Ino said while sitting beside Hinata. Sakura and Tenten sat beside each other.

"Whatever" Sakura sighed.

"What do you mean it was not your fault?" Hinata asked. ' I still have to learn a lot of things about them…but I'm glad they're telling me everything they know about each other. They're the real friends I always wanted.'

"Well…." Ino started. She was blushing. "Shikamaru called and…."

"And?" Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata asked as they leaned in closer to Ino.

"And…he asked me if I wanted to eat lunch with him…" Ino continued. Sakura smiled and Hinata and Tenten squealed in excitement.

"Wait! Then why are you here?" Tenten asked. Sakura and Hinata nodded.

"I said I'm sorry but I already said I'll eat with you guys…" Ino sighed.

"WHAT?" Tenten, Hinata and yes Sakura too, almost yelled.

"I said no." Ino repeated.

" You said what?" The three asked again.

"Can you just stop over-reacting coz you know…it already hurts that I said no to a guy that asked me to go eat lunch with him. May I add the boy that I…love" Ino sighed sadly.

"Oh!" Tenten said.

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized.

"So you're admitting you love Shikamaru?" Sakura asked seriously.

"Well, yeah…I mean…I think I really love him." Ino blushed.

"Cool…" Sakura said.

"What about you Tenten? Don't you like Neji?" Ino asked.

"H-huh? Uh…well…I still don't know…what about you Sakura?…you and Sasuke?" Tenten asked. She was blushing too.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sakura calmly answered.

And that was what they did all the time. Chat, eat, laugh, and teasing each other. For almost 2 hours that was what they did. When they didn't find any good topic to talk about anymore, and when they finished eating what they ordered, they bid each other good-bye and said see you tomorrow.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Next day…

_**Kono hitomi ga utsushi dasu no yo Kanashimi no kakera wo hiroi atsumete…Eien wa setsunakute hateshinakute Akogarete shimaisou nano…Ai saretai soba ni itehoshi…Dakedo ashita ga mittsukarana—**_

Sakura groaned as her head hit her desk and took her ketai.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! Good Morning!"

"Ino…" Sakura said and almost wanted to cry.

'Can't I ever sleep for 8 whole hours?' She thought as she looked at her clock. 5:00 am. And she slept at 12:00 am yesterday. Poor Sakura.

"Okay, okay…my bad! I know it's only 5:00 in the morning…and add the fact that it's Sunday today…" Ino apologized.

"It's good you know what you are doing. What's up?" Sakura asked as she stood up heading for the bathroom.

"Well…you see…the boys didn't know what time will we go to the karaoke place so they went to the meeting place already…" Ino explained. " What do you want to do?"

"Well…since I'm awake and I bet you already called Hinata and Tenten and woke them up too…we can just go now…" Sakura answered.

"Okie! Well, I'm at the meeting place now too…so we'll be waiting for you guys!" Ino bid as a good-bye.

"Wait!" Sakura said.

"What?" Ino asked.

"How did you know that the boys were already there?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! Well I was walking for an early morning exercise and I saw them waiting there." Ino replied.

"Ok. Bye." Sakura bid.

"bye!"

Sakura went out of the bathroom and put her ketai on her desk. She, then, went in the bathroom again to take a bath.

After taking a bath, Sakura decided to wear a skirt. Ever since Sasuke came, she always wore cargo pants.

Sakura wore a black-jeans-mini-skirt (or maybe you guys call it a denim skirt, I'm not good at fashion…hope someone out there would teach me what you call this skirt or that skirt or that shirt etc.) and matched it with a black tank top. Sakura likes wearing black, that's why she also wore knee-high black boots.

She ate her breakfast quickly and went to the meeting place. On her way there, she met Tenten and Hinata.

"Good morning!" Hinata greeted. Hinata was wearing a blue-jeans mini skirt and an orange tank top.

"Hey!" Tenten greeted. She, too, was wearing a blue-jeans mini skirt and she matched it with a white baby tee.

"Morning!" Sakura greeted. The three of them went towards the meeting place.

"Hello!" Tenten and Hinata greeted Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino.

Ino was wearing a black mini-skirt like Sakura, a dark green sleeveless shirt, and a knee-high black boots.

The 4 girls laughed. "Is today a mini-skirt day?" Ino asked.

"Whatever." Hinata and Tenten laughed.

Neji and Shikamaru looked at the girls. They look cool even though their hairstyles were the same. The 2 boys were only wearing jeans and simple shirts. Shikamaru was wearing a dark green T-shirt and black jeans. Neji was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. See? Simple.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked before she could stop her self.

Just then, someone wrapped their arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer to _him_.

"Miss me?" The guy whispered in Sakura's ear making Sakura shiver. Sakura blushed.

"Baka…" Sakura muttered. Of course she knew who the guy was. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "Going to mourn, Haruno?"

"Shut up." Sakura said as she tried to release herself from Sasuke's embrace.

"Right." Sasuke smirked and then let go of Sakura. "It's not like I'm not wearing all black anyway."

Indeed, Sasuke was wearing all black too. Black jeans, and black t-shirt.

Sakura smirked. "Going to mourn, Uchiha?"

"Shut up." Sasuke smiled.

"Wait a minute! If you look closely…we're all wearing the same colors…" Ino said. "Except Hinata though…"

"Ha?" They all asked.

"Well, look…Shikamaru is wearing a dark green T-shirt and black jeans. I'm wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt and a black-jeans mini skirt…"

They all looked at Shikamaru and Ino. They were wearing the same color of jeans and shirt.

"Tenten is wearing a blue-jeans mini skirt and a white baby tee. Neji is wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans."

The gang looked at Neji and Tenten. Ino was right again.

"Sasuke is wearing all black and Sakura is wearing all black too." Ino finished.

"Cool…" Hinata exclaimed.

"I bet Naru-chan will be wearing orange and blue jeans. He loves orange." Tenten laughed.

"Oh yeah…today is the great day we will meet the one Ino loves…the one and only Naruto…" Shikamaru said, jealous.

Ino smiled and then wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck. Shikamaru blushed but let Ino do what she wants.

"Don't worry Shikamaru, I love you more." Ino said and then let go of Shikamaru. She was blushing but ignored it.

"Neji…what's wrong with you?" Tenten asked.

Neji looked at her and then hugged her. Tenten was shocked but didn't resist. She looked around…no one was looking at them. 'Good…' she thought.

Neji rested his head on Tenten's shoulder since he was sitting and Tenten was standing up.

"If you want to know…I'll tell you but…_privately_." Neji said.

"Okay…then act as if you're happy…" Tenten ordered. Neji looked confused but she ignored it.

Tenten released her self from Neji's embrace.

"Hey guys!" Tenten called. They all looked at Tenten. "We're just going to buy some juice…anything you want?"

"Nah thanks…" They all answered.

Neji stood up and followed Tenten. They went to a vendo machine. (you'll find that everywhere in Japan.)

"So…what's your problem?" Tenten asked.

"My mom's sick…" Neji explained. "And my father wants me to go back home."

"Go back home? You mean you left your home?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah…"

"Why did you do that?"

"There's no freedom in our house. My father tells us what to do and what not to do, as if we're robots." Neji explained.

"Still….you shouldn't have left your house…you should go back…" Tenten said.

"You don't understand Tenten…" Neji said between gritted teeth.

"Well…will you go home for your mom?" Tenten asked.

"No…"

"What? You won't? She's your mother Neji! And she's sick and you won--"

"YOU DON'T KNOW MY DAD! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HE'LL DO EVERYTHING JUST TO GET ME BACK IN THAT HOUSE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO? ARE YOU EVEN MY FRIEND? WELL IF YOU ARE…I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH A GIRL LIKE YOU ANYMORE!" Neji yelled.

There was a long silence before Neji realized what he said. He looked at Tenten. Tenten's head was bowed down, bangs covering her eyes but you could see that she was crying.

Tenten wiped her tears away and then took the juice she bought. She, then, ran towards the meeting place.

Neji kicked the vendo machine in frustration before sighing and heading towards the meeting place.

When Tenten arrived at the meeting place, there was a black limousine parked in front.

"There you are!" Ino smiled.

Tenten forced a smile and then said: "Where's Naru-chan?"

"HERE!" Naruto yelled and then hugged Tenten.

Tenten laughed. "You haven't change Naruto…"

Naruto let go of Tenten and then grinned. Neji arrived after that.

"Okay…Guys this is Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura's childhood friend." Ino introduced Naruto.

"Naruto…that guy with a white T-shirt is Hyuuga Neji…Tenten's boyfriend." Sakura smirked and then looked at Tenten. Tenten forced a smile again.

"Nice to meet you." Neji smiled. "You too!" Naruto grinned.

"That guy with a dark green T-shirt is Nara Shikamaru…Ino's boyfriend."

"Hey!" Shikamaru smirked. "Hello!" Naruto grinned.

"That girl wearing an orange tank top is Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin." Sakura continued.

"H-H-Hello U-Uzumaki-san…" Hinata blushed. 'He's so cute!'

Naruto looked at Hinata closely and then smiled.

"Anta kawaii ne!" Naruto smiled. "Naruto de iiyo. Nice to meet you!"

Hinata blushed more. 'I-I'm cute?'

Ino, Tenten, and Sakura grinned. "Another nice couple…" Sakura whispered to Tenten and Ino. The girls giggled.

"And…the guy in black is Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura's boyfriend." Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru added.

Sakura blushed while Sasuke just smirked.

"Y-Yeah my boyfriend." Sakura stuttered.

"Hey!" Sasuke smirked. "Hello!" Naruto greeted.

"Well…that's all." Sakura finished.

"I have some questions" Naruto said and then raised his hand.

"Yeah what?" Ino asked.

"Is he…" Naruto pointed at Shikamaru. "really your boyfriend?"

They all laughed. "Not yet." Shikamaru and Ino answered and then smiled at each other.

"I see…and is he…" Naruto pointed at Neji. "really Tenten-chan's boyfriend?"

"No." Tenten and Neji answered quickly and then avoided each other's gaze.

Sakura pulled Ino and Hinata. "What's up with those two?" Sakura asked looking at Neji and Tenten.

"I don't know..." Hinata and Ino answered.

"I see…and is he…" Naruto pointed at Sasuke. "really Sakura-chan's boyfriend?"

"Yes." Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji replied.

Sakura blushed and Sasuke laughed.

"No…but maybe in the future yeah…" Sasuke winked at Sakura.

"baka…" Sakura muttered and then took Sasuke's hand in hers. Sasuke looked at her. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at Sasuke and then smiled. Sasuke smiled back and held Sakura's hand tighter.

"Okay…last question before we go…" Naruto said. "Is Hinata-chan already taken?"

Hinata blushed as the girls grinned. "No, not yet. Don't worry Naru-chan…you can still have her."

Naruto grinned as Hinata blushed.

"Well, that's all, right?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded. "I have an idea…let's have dates for today…the one you are wearing the same color is you date."

"Meaning mine is Shikamaru." Ino said as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tenten and Neji." Ino continued. Neji didn't say anything but went towards Tenten who was avoiding his gaze.

"Hinata and Naruto." Ino grinned. Naruto went towards Hinata and smiled at her as Hinata blush again.

"Sakura and Sasuke." Ino finished. Sasuke smiled. Sakura still hasn't let go of his hand and he doesn't want to let go of her hand.

"Okay! Then let's go!" Ino squealed.

They went in the car, boys at the back and girls at the front. Sasuke didn't want to let go of Sakura's hand but he had to so he did.

* * *

A/N: -sigh- that was another long chapter…actually this was suppose to be longer but I cut it since I don't like long chppies! Anyway! Please Review!

**Any thing you don't understand in this chapter….just review or mail me and then I'll answer your questions!**

Cool-girl-18 (I changed my penname again but guys…I really have a reason why!)


	12. Karaoke! and Confessions

**A/N:** Hey guys! How are you? Thanks for all the reviews! You all make me happy! Well anyway, I don't like to make the 'author's notes' long so let's continue with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. How many times do I have to say that? Oh! I know! For every chapter! –grins-

"Words spoken"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Love can change everyone**

**Chapter 12: Karaoke! And Confessions**

"Tenten what's wrong with you?" Ino asked.

"You're eyes are red" Sakura said.

"Did you cry?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine…I just had a fight with Neji…that's all…I'll tell you guys later (later as someday…)…let's just have some fun today, ne?" Tenten smiled. "Thanks for caring anyway."

The girls nodded and then changed the topic.

"Ne, Hinata…you like Naruto don't you?" Ino grinned.

"E-eh? N-no! I-I-I just met him!" Hinata blushed.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten laughed.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

After a while…

"Here we are, Madame." Takahashi smiled as he opened the door for the konoha no shinobi.

They all went out of the car and bid Takahashi goodbye.

"Wow. I haven't been here for a while." Ino sighed. Tenten laughed.

"Agree." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and then took her hand in his. Sakura was surprised but didn't resist.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hinata said.

"Let's go!" All the girls screamed and the boys only smiled at them. Even Neji can't help it.

They went in and saw that there were a lot of customers.

"You sure you guys still want to sing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course." Ino and Tenten smiled.

"But there are a lot of people here." Hinata said.

"Don't worry." Sakura said and then she went towards the counter with Sasuke following since he really doesn't want to let go of Sakura's hand.

The guy in the counter looked up and smiled at Sakura.

"Haruno-san long time no see." The guy said.

"Kobayashi." Sakura greeted the man.

"Same room?" Kobayashi asked.

"Nah. I need a bigger one." Sakura smiled.

"How many are you all in all?" Kobayashi asked.

" 8…"

"Okay…Room number 18, then Madame." Kobayashi said. "Do you want your drinks to be cold or hot?"

"I think cold since it's hot today." Sakura replied.

"Okay! Please follow me." Kobayashi said as he motioned all of them to follow. 'She's in a good mood today…'

"How come we already have a room?" Neji asked.

They were all, except Naruto, expecting Tenten to answer but then Tenten just kept quiet.

"Sakura-chan owns this karaoke." Naruto said.

"No way!" Shikamaru and Neji exclaimed.

"Yes way!" Ino giggled.

"Wow." Hinata exclaimed.

"Maybe we should hang out with you more, Miss rich." Shikamaru laughed.

"Whatever." Sakura said.

Kobayashi stopped and opened the door of the room for them.

They all entered the room as Kobayashi closed the door after them. The room was big. There were a lot of sofas and a huge T.V. with a matching huge karaoke box. There were 4 microphones on the table.

"This is awesome." Sasuke said still holding Sakura's hand. Sakura smiled and then said:

"Happy you like it." Sakura said.

They all sat down on sofas and started looking for the songs they want. Sasuke sat beside Sakura, at last letting go of Sakura's hand. Shikamaru sat beside Ino. Tenten sat beside Hinata and Naruto sat beside Neji.

"Well…who wants to sing first?" Ino asked.

No body answered, obviously some being shy.

"How about Naru-chan?" Tenten suggested.

"Okay! Then, I want to sing…Haruka Kanata by Asian Kung-Fu generation"

"Wow Naru-chan…you don't have to remember the name of the singer…" Sakura laughed as Naruto grinned.

"I like that song!" Sasuke blurted out.

Sakura grinned. "Then you should sing too."

"No thanks…" Sasuke said.

Sakura stood up and pulled Sasuke so that he would stand up, but failed since Sasuke is stronger and since he refused to stand up.

"Sasuke!" Sakura pouted as Sasuke laugh. "Please! Sing for me!"

"Whatever…" Sasuke smirked. He stood up and gave Sakura a peck on the cheek and then went towards Naruto who was giving him a mic. (mic microphone) Sakura blushed as the girls cheered and the boys smirked, even Naruto.

"Yay! Okay…1, 2, 3 and now we sing!" Naruto yelled and everybody laughed.

The song started.

"_Fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo  
Youru wo nukeru" _Naruto sang._  
_

"_Nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo  
Hibi wo kezuru" _Sasuke sang but was actually blushing. 'This is embarassing'_  
_

"_Kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara  
Todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa" _They both sang as if they already planned who will sing this part and who will sing that part.

"_Iki isoide shiboritotte  
Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue  
Ubaitotte tsukandatte  
Kimi ja nai nara imi wa nainosa  
Dakara motto motto motto haruka kanata" _Naruto and Sasuke sang together, Naruto grinning and Sasuke smirking.

"_fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo  
Youru wo nukeru" _Sasuke sang._  
_

"_Nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo  
Hibi wo kezuru" _Naruto sang._  
_

"_Kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara  
Todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa" _they both sang again._  
_

"_Iki isoide shiboritotte  
Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue  
Ubaitotte tsukandatte  
Kimi ja nai nara imi wa nainosa  
Dakara haruka kanata" _They still sang together._  
_

"_Itsuwaru ko do ni nareta kimi no sekai wo  
Murizubusu no sa shiroku shirou" _They finished together as the others clapped.

Sasuke and Naruto did a high five as they grinned at each other.

"You're a good singer." Naruto said.

"Not as good as you." Sasuke smirked and then went towards his seat.

"You never told me you were a good singer." Sakura said.

"I never knew I was" Sasuke answered and sat down beside Sakura.

"This is cool!" Ino squealed. "Who's next?"

"Why don't you go?" Shikamaru asked. "Being shy is not allowed when you are at a karaoke place"

"E-Eh! F-Fine…but I'll sing with…" Ino said looking at everyone. "Sakura!"

"No thanks." Sakura answered. 'There is no way I'll sing in front of Sasuke…'

" Come on…" Ino said.

"No th—" Sakura said but Sasuke already pulled her up.

"You're turn to show me how good you are at singing." Sasuke grinned.

Sakura blushed. "I'm not a good singer…"

"Yes you are" Sasuke said and pushed her towards Ino.

"okay! What song do you want?" Ino asked Sakura handing her a mic.

"Any." Sakura replied as she took the mic.

"Then…let's sing Harmonia."

"Okay…" Sakura answered. Then the song started.

"_Nee kikoe masu ka?" _They sang together_  
_

"_Sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite" _Sakura sang, blushing.

"_Umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite" _Ino sang, smiling.

"_Kimi wa itsumade mo egao de ite janai to naichau kara" _They sang together_  
_

"_Mawari o mimawasa naku temo mou iin da yo" _Ino sang and then looked at Sakura.

"_Kono te no naka ni wa minna ga iru kara" _Sakura sang while looking back at Ino._  
_

"_Naki taku natte nige taku natte  
Shiawase o wasurete shimatta ra mina utae" _Ino sang_  
_

"_Hikari ga umare yami ga umareta futatsu wa hitotsu  
Harumonia" _Sakura sang "_kanji te" _Ino cut in_ "terepashii" _Sakura continued

"_Nee Kikoe masu ka?" _They sang together.

"Kumo wa shiroku ukabi tasogare te ite" Ino sang

"_Ame wa kuroku ima mo nai te iru wake janai" _Sakura sang while looking at the smirking Sasuke.

"_Kimi mo miagere ba kizuku hitotsu no chokusen" _Ino sang and looked at Shikamaru who was grinning at her.

"_Itsu shika kokoro hareruya" _The two sang as they looked at each other._  
_

"_Kawaranai uta o sagashi te iru aa misosazai" _Sakura sang

"_Mienai ito de musubareteru mieru desho?" _Ino sang_  
_

"_Samishiku natte kodoku no fuchi ni  
Umore teru nara ima me o tojite mina utae" _Sakura sang

"_Hanare te tatte minna onaji basho  
Yadori ki no moto  
Harumonia" _Ino sang _"kanjite" _Sakura cut in_ "terepashii" _Ino continued_  
_

"_Nee kikoe masu ka?" _They sang together._  
_

"_Yume miru hito e negai o komete  
Shiawase o todoke ni doko made mo mina warae" _they sang together_  
_

"_Shiawase o wasurete shimattara mina utae" _Ino sang

"_Hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu  
Harumonia" _Sakura sang_ "saigo no" _Ino cut in_ "terepashii" _Sakura continued_  
_

"_Ne kikoe masu ka?" _They finished together, Sakura blushing and Ino smiling.

At this time, everyone was cheering already.

"Knew you would really rock this song again." Ino said smiling at Sakura

"I always do, don't I?" Sakura laughed and added: "Just kidding"

"Nah. What you said was true anyway" Ino laughed.

Sakura went back towards her seat and Ino did the same.

"Nice." Sasuke smirked. "And you said you're not a good singer?"

"I never knew I was" Sakura said, mocking Sasuke.

"You really like mocking me, don't you?" Sasuke said and kissed Sakura near the lips. As in, 1 more centimeter and he might have kissed her on the lips.

Sakura blushed immediately as the girls cheered and the boys smirked.

Sasuke leaned in and whispered: "The next time you mock me I'm going to kiss you fully on the lips."

Sakura blushed more and pushed Sasuke, gently, away.

"Baka…" Sakura muttered and looked away as Sasuke laugh.

"Okay, okay! Stop it love birds…" Tenten cut in trying to look cheerful. "Now is singing time…."

"Then why don't you sing, Tenten-chan?" Naruto suggested.

"Uh….sure…that is if Hinata will sing with me" Tenten answered and tried to smile.

"E-eh? Watashi desuka?" Hinata asked, panicking. 'but I'm not a good singer!'

"Of course she will sing with you!" Naruto said. Before Hinata can answer.

"Then, let's go H-Hinata!" Tenten said. 'OMG! I stuttered didn't I? I was trying to act normal! Chill Tenten…Chill….'

Tenten pulled Hinata up and drag her towards the front. Tenten took the 2 mic on the table and give one to Hinata. All the girls looked at Tenten worriedly and had these thoughts in their mind: 'Is she okay? Didn't she just fight with Neji?' Of course, Tenten understood their glares at her so she gave them a reassuring smile.

"Ne, Hinata….do you know the song Ryuusei?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah…that's one of my favorites!" Hinata replied.

"Do you want to sing that?" Tenten asked, smiling…this time a true smile.

"Of course" Hinata answered.

"But no solo please" Hinata whispered and Tenten laughed. They put the number of the song in the karaoke box and the song started.

"I'll sing the English part since it wouldn't sound nice if there are two people singing for that" Tenten informed her and she agreed.

"_I believe your promise  
It's too hard to give me courage  
Always I feel it the precious time seeing you..." _Tenten sang_  
_

"_Tachidomatta kado ni  
Asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta  
Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni  
Futari tsutsumu kedo  
Sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to  
Warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo" _Tenten sang and Hinata joined in._  
_

"_Kimi wa ryuusei no you ni  
Kodoku na tsubame no you ni  
Yoru no yami wo kirisaki yukeru hazu  
Tokei jikake no hibi ni  
Nagasaresou na toki wa  
Wasurenaide hitori ja nai koto" _They sang together_  
_

"_Jibunrashisa nante  
Kangaetemo imi nante nai ne  
Donna toki mo kimi wa kimi dakara  
Ari no mama de ite  
Poketto no naka wo karappo ni shite mo  
Daiji na mono wa hidari no mune ni nokotteru" _They both sang_  
_

"_Yume wa ryuusei no you ni  
Ameagari no niji no you ni  
Kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru  
Nayami tsuzukeru koto ga  
Hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo  
Gomakashitari shinai to chikau no" _They sang together_  
_

"_Naniga machigatte ita no darou  
Naniga machigatte inai no darou  
Sonna toki wa sora ni te wo nobashi  
Motto takaku ryoute wo hirogete  
Motto motto takaku kitto sou tsukameru  
Mugen na kimi no mirai" _Hinata sang because Tenten stopped singing on purpose so that Hinata can have a solo_  
_

"_Toki wa ryuusei no you ni  
Nagaku hikaru o wo hiki  
Matatakuma ni kakenukete yuku kara  
Nidoto modoranai kyou wo  
Ima to mukiau tsuyosa wo  
Akirametari shinai to chikau no" _Tenten joined in and they smiled while finishing the song.

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan! You have a nice voice!" Naruto commented and gave Hinata a bear hug. Hinata blushed but just smiled.

"T-T-Th-Thank you, Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata thanked.

The other girls looked at each other and smirked. Tenten, Hinata and Naruto returned to their seats and asked who would sing next

"Well, all of us sang already…except for Shikamaru and Neji so it's their turn!" Ino said.

"Ke Mendokuse" Shikamaru muttered but walked towards the front, anyways.

Neji sighed and followed. 'Has to act normal…has to act normal'

"What song?" he asked as he grabbed a mic on the table.

"hmm….what bout Go?" Shikamaru asked as he searched for a good song in the book.

"Fine with me…" Neji replied.

"With or without solos?" Shikamaru asked.

"Without" Neji answered. 'Not this time…'

"uh…it need solos" Shikamaru said

"Fine…" Neji replied bitterly and entered the number in the Karaoke box and waited for the song to start, mic in hand.

"_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!" _Neji started

"_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!" _Shikamaru followed

"_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)" _Neji sang

"_Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?" _Shikamaru sang

"_Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta" _Neji sang

"_Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)_

_Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!" _Shikamaru sang

"_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!" _They both sang

"_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)"_Shikamaru sang

"_Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru" _Neji sang

"_Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru" _Shikamaru sang

"_Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)_

_Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro?" _Neji sang

"_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!" _They both sang

"_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!" _Neji sang

"_We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to_

_Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi_

_Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-!" _Shikamaru sang

"_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!" _Neji sang

"_(Don't forget your first impulse ever)"_ Shikamaru sang

"_(Let's keep your adventurous ever)" _Neji sang

"_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!"_ They both finished.

Everyone was clapping, even Tenten did but she was looking away from Neji and it was so obvious that they had a fight…thank goodness some boys are just so dense.

Shikamaru sat down beside Ino again, slightly blushing and Ino saw it so she started teasing Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru, why is your face **so red**?" Ino teased.

"It's not." Shikamaru muttered while looking at Ino.

"Yes it is" Ino grinned looking back at Shikamaru.

"No it's not." Shikamaru said getting a little bit annoyed. "What do you want Ino?"

"Yes it is." Ino said, still grinning. "And I don't want anything."

Then Shikamaru saw this fact: Ino was teasing him. (told you boys are dense)

Shikamaru groaned. 'And they say I'm smart?'

Ino laughed. "Gosh Shika-kun! You're so dense!"

"Shut up…" Shikamaru muttered as Ino continued laughing.

Meanwhile, Neji was having a hard time. Because: **1.** Naruto told Hinata to sit beside him.** 2.**There's no more room for him on that chair and he didn't want to disturb the two even though Hinata is he's cousin.** 3.** He has to sit with Tenten, who wasn't looking at him.

Neji sighed. He had no choice so he went towards Tenten, which caught Tenten's attention, and sat down on the same chair she was sitting on. Tenten saw this and moved farther away from Neji and that made Neji a little bit annoyed.

After that, they sang more songs such as: "No body's home" by Avril Lavigne, "Ocean Avenue" by Yellow Card, "Behind these Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson, "In the End" by Linkin Park, "Dreaming on the Radio" a song of the anime Tennis no ohjisama/Prince of Tennis, (You could try and search those songs…I'm telling you it's all awesome)

Tenten soon got thirsty so she decided to get herself a drink and went outside of the room. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were singing, "Asterisk" by Orange Range, Neji was asked and was forced to sing with them but he still refused to so the three were the only ones that were singing. The girl were so busy admiring the three or laughing at the three so they didn't notice that Tenten left the room. Neji noticed her leaving so he followed her outside.

Tenten was getting 7up from the 'Drink Bar' and was shocked when she saw that Neji was there. No body was in that place other than them. (Drink bars in Japan are only a place where you could get drinks by yourself so there's this machine full of different drinks then you just choose what you want and get it…I don't know if it's the same with other countries…)

Tenten was about to ignore him and go back to the room but Neji blocking her way stopped her.

"What do you want?" Tenten asked coldly as she put her drink on top of the table near the 'Drink Bar'.

"I just wanted to talk." Neji replied.

"Well I don't so get out of my way!" Tenten said not even looking at Neji.

Neji sighed and was trying to push his anger down but failed. He pushed Tenten on the wall, cornering her and pinned her wrists above her head.

Tenten was blushing as she noticed their closeness (Neji's face was only inches away from her face) but ignored it.

"I do and that's why we will talk!" Neji hissed. Tenten was afraid but she didn't show it.

"We won't talk since I won't listen to anything you will say!" Tenten said. She wanted to cry since she was so scared of what Neji will do with her yet she stopped her tears from falling down from her eyes. At this time, Neji had it. He pressed his lips on hers, and kissed her harshly. (harshly or roughly or forcefully…I didn't know which to use so deal with it…)

Tenten's eyes went wide but soon closed as her tears fell down from her beautiful brown eyes…or closed brown eyes. Feeling her tears, Neji stopped and pulled away from her. Tenten slipped from the wall to the floor (uh…so she's kinda sitting…no wait! She is sitting!) and continued to cry. She didn't know why she was crying..she knew she loved Neji…then why was she crying? Maybe it was because it was her first kiss or maybe it's because he did it kinda forcefully…she really didn't know. She just wanted to cry.

Neji was shocked. Shocked at his own actions. He knows that he loves her but he never planned of kissing her forcefully…he never even dreamt of doing that! Neji gulped and then crouched down beside Tenten. He made her look at him and brushed her tears away.

"I'm sorry" Neji said. "I'm sorry Tenten I didn't mean to do that…I just really had to talk to you…"

Tenten shook her head 'no' and when she found her voice back she said: "It's my fault too…I should have just let you talk…"

Neji smiled a little bit. "What I wanted to say was I'm sorry about our fight this morning…I know you care for me and I know that I said a lot of bad things…I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for saying things while I didn't know what was happening with you or your family…" Tenten apologized as she looked at his eyes.

Neji smirked. "Yeah you should say sorry it was all your fault!"

Tenten blushed.

"If only you let me talk with you a while ago you wouldn't have lost your first kiss to a guy like me." Neji continued, smirk fading.

"I-It's okay…" Tenten said, blushing. "I…it's not like I didn't like it…I was just…I don't know…it's just because you did it forcefully…other than that…I think I wouldn't have mind you kissing me."

Neji smirked returned. "Why wouldn't you mind?"

Tenten blushed more and then sighed. "Because…because I think I love you…I know I don't know you much but I just do…"

Neji was shocked but then smirked again. (he likes smirking…) He leaned forward and whispered: "I love you too" in her ears, making her shiver.

Tenten smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah so would you go out with me?" Neji asked.

"Sure." Tenten answered, smiling.

After a few minutes, Neji spoke.

"It was your first kiss wasn't it?" Neji asked.

"Y-yeah" Tenten answered.

"Then let me kiss you again so that your first kiss wouldn't be that bad of a memory" Neji said and kissed her. Tenten was shocked but then relaxed. They stayed like that for a while and broke apart not knowing that 6 people were watching them.

Those 6 people were Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura.

**Flash Back**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru finished the song they were singing and went towards the girls who were cheering for them.

"EH? Where are Neji and Tenten?" Naruto asked.

They all looked around and found no Neji or Tenten in the room.

Ino smiled mischievously. "This only means one thing guys…"

"Yeah…and I hope you're not thinking of doing something with that…" Sakura said in monotone while all the boys looked confused since they didn't understand anything. (Dense!) Hinata was blushing.

"Why not?" Ino asked, still smiling mischievously.

"Coz they need sometime alone." Sakura answered.

"Oh Come on Sakura!" Ino whined. "Just this once?"

"No." Sakura answered.

"Please?" Ino pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please with sugar on top?"

"Ino! I said no―" "What are you guys arguing about anyway?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Duh!" All the girls said.

All the boys were annoyed but they kept their temper down.

"Well?" Shikamaru and Naruto asked between gritted teeth.

"You see…" Ino started and they explained what happened with Neji and Tenten and what them gone probably means.

"So you think that those two are confessing their feelings to each other?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Hinata answered.

"And Ino wants to see what is happening with those two now?" Shikamaru asked as Ino nodded.

"Then why don't we?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino grinned. "See?"

"Fine…" Hinata said and Naruto agreed too.

"I'm not going…" Sasuke and Sakura said in monotone.

"Yes you two are!" They said and force them outside.

They saw what was happening with those two from them kissing and then confessing feelings and the kissing again.

**End of Flash Back**

Then something that was not expected happened. Naruto slipped and they all fell down on the floor.

Tenten and Neji looked at them. They all stood up. Ino, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru grinning and Sasuke and Sakura looking annoyed.

"Please!" Tenten said. "Please don't tell me you were watching us the whole time?"

"Uh…hehehe….sorry!" Ino apologized.

"Chill…" Neji said.

"You'll be forgiven for now but next time you won't!" Tenten and Neji said after a short silence while giving all of them death glares.

"Okay." They all answered while smiling at the new couple.

* * *

A/N: Yay! At last! I finished this longy chappie! Whew! That took me years! Anyway, I'm really really sorry for the long delay. We had so much homework and projects so I didn't have much time to update. But anyway, I finished it so please review!

Honou no Megami


	13. The Competition still starts!

**A/N:** Hey Guys! Sorry for the long delay…I got super busy these days! As in homeworks everyday! Tests nearly every week! House chores to do and books to read! don't mind reading though… Anyway, here is the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not…I repeat…I do not own Naruto! You already know that don't ya? –smiles-

**Important stuff: Listen up guys! I just want to let you know that the one I said about what Sakura did that would be revealed on chapter 14 would be moved to chapter 15! That's all! Have fun!**

"Words Spoken"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Love Can Change Everyone**

**Chapter 13: The Competition still starts!**

Sakura woke up early today and she arrived at the meeting place first. They all agreed that they would meet each other here every morning before going to school, meaning they will all go to school together (except Naruto).

Sakura have been waiting for almost one hour now and nobody have arrived yet. Well, that was kinda obvious. She arrived there on 5:00 am while they all agreed to meet each other on 6:30 am since their classes starts on 7:00 am.

After waiting a little bit more, Sasuke arrived.

"You're early today." Sasuke said.

"I woke up early…" Sakura replied.

"Really? Had a bad dream, Haruno?" Sasuke said while smirking.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Sasuke…" Sakura replied while getting close to Sasuke.

"What time did you wake up anyway?" Sasuke asked, not noticing what Sakura is doing.

"None of your business" Sakura answered while smirking. Then, she unexpectedly kissed Sasuke on his right cheek.

Sasuke blushed a little bit but shrugged it away. He looked at Sakura who was smiling at him.

"Good Morning Kiss" She said and winked at Sasuke who was shocked at the sudden change of Sakura. It was just like yesterday, she was blushing when he kissed her on the cheek and when he kissed her near the lips and now she is the one who kissed him on the cheek!

'Not like I don't like it though…' Sasuke thought.

"No Good morning kiss on the lips?" Sasuke asked while grinning.

Sakura blushed. She was actually trying hard not to blush in front of Sasuke again.

"Got ya!" Sasuke laughed. "Trying not to blush, huh?"

Sakura blushed more and then looked away from him. Sasuke smiled and kissed Sakura on her left cheek. Sakura looked at Sasuke, as if questioning him: What was that for!

"Good morning kiss" Sasuke said and winked at Sakura, who blushed again. After a long silence, Shikamaru came with Ino and Hinata behind him. Last came the new couple, Neji and Tenten (YEAH!).

They all went to school together, chatting, laughing, and teasing each other.

When they arrived at school, everyone's eyes were on them. I mean, Who wouldn't! The most popular girls (Did I say Hinata was popular too? Well…now you know –grins-) and the most popular boys were walking together while chatting with each other. Also add the fact that they were enemies or rivals before. You just **have **to look at that! However, they ignored the stares and continued walking. Not like they're snobbish or something, they were just too busy talking with each other.

The minute they entered their classroom, the first thing their classmates noticed was Tenten and Neji holding hands.

"Woah!" Chouji exclaimed.

"What's up with you guys?" Temari asked.

"Ask them." Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura answered, going away from the couple.

Everyone looked at Neji and Tenten. Tenten was blushing. 'What should I say? Oh wait! You're the great Tenten! You could just tell them to mind their own business! But wait! That's not nice! I'm not like that anymore!'

Neji pulled Tenten towards the front, which brought Tenten back to the real world and not in her La la la world. Tenten was surprised but followed anyway.

"Tenten and I are going out." Neji said. "So you guys should not touch her or make her cry, coz once you did…you'll be dead."

Everyone was silent. Tenten was too dumbfounded to talk and the rest of the Konoha no Shinobi were just smirking.

Then…."Congratulations!" Everyone yelled, yes…even the rest of the Konoha no Shinobi.

"Don't worry Neji we won't touch or make your girl cry." All the boys said.

"Yeah, don't worry" All the girls said.

Neji smiled and then he felt someone tug on his shirt. It was Tenten.

"Thank you…" She said and smiled prettily at him.

Neji smirked and leaned down (since Tenten is smaller than him) and kissed her on the lips. Tenten blushed but didn't push him away and everyone in the class cheered.

Sakura was smiling at them and was in her thoughts when someone wrapped their arms around her from behind. Sakura smiled. She knew well whom those arms belong to, so she relaxed.

Sasuke smiled as he felt her relax in his arms and pulled her closer towards him.

Ino saw this and was envying them. 'They're so sweet….' She thought. Shikamaru, who was sitting down on a desk, suddenly pulled her towards him and also hugged her from behind which caused Ino to sit on his lap.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Ino teased. She felt really comfortable when Shikamaru wraps his arms around her.

"Of course." Shikamaru mumbled and hugged her tighter.

Hinata was looking at all of them and smiled. 'Who would have thought they would fall in love with each other?' Hinata knew that these six were rivals or enemies before, since the girls told her, and she was shocked when she found that out coz they looked like they were friends when she first met them.

"Woah! Now don't tell us **you guys** are going out too!" Kiba said as he looked at the four.

Sakura and Sasuke immediately let go of each other and stood up straight. Ino and Shikamaru did the same.

"We're not…" they all muttered.

"but soon…" Neji and Tenten added smiling at the four.

The four blushed and just sat down on their chairs. Everyone in the class was like…beaming. They were all happy that there was at last **peace** in their class.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was outside and he saw everything. When he did, he smiled. 'Ah…Love…'

He entered the class and put his stuff on his desk. Then he started talking.

"Well, since it looks like there's a new couple in our class…what about not studying and having fun for the first 3 subjects that I have with you guys?" Kakashi said smiling at all of them.

The class immediately cheered. (I hope my teacher would be like that…)

So, their whole class just chatted and played for the whole first 3 subjects they had with Kakashi. Some played cards and Kakashi joined them but he soon got bored and just read his book: Icha Icha Paradise.

Konoha no Shinobi joined with some games but most of the time they just chatted. Tenten and Neji cuddled with each other almost the whole time and the other couple, Ino and Shikamaru and Sasuke and Sakura, sometimes did the same. Hinata felt a little bit left alone but she was feeling very happy for the 6 that she just ignored it. She wasn't really left alone anyway.

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino called. "We'll go ahead of you, ok?"

"Yeah…go…" Sakura said. Ino left with Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji. Sasuke stayed to wait for Sakura.

Sakura continue in fixing her stuffs. When she looked up and stretched, ready to go to her locker, she noticed that Sasuke was waiting for her.

"You don't have to wait for me, Uchiha…" Sakura said and went in front of Sasuke, staring at him.

"I want to…" Sasuke replied. Sakura just shrugged. She went pass him and headed for her locker. She put her things in it and then kicked it closed.

"That's not nice, Haruno…" Sasuke said, smirking.

"Shut up before you're the one who gets kick…" Sakura replied while smirking back at Sasuke.

"I want to see you try, Sakura…" Sasuke leaned in and whispered in her ear, making her shiver again.

Sakura pushed him away gently and looked away as she noticed that she was blushing madly. Sasuke just smirked at her again.

"Scared?" Sasuke teased.

"You wish…" Sakura replied and then saw that she dropped one of her papers on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it. It was her test paper, the one they had, just weeks ago when she and Sasuke played 20…or actually 5 questions in the library.

Sasuke took the paper from her hands and looked at it. "What's this?"

Sakura quickly tried to snatch the paper from his hands but Sasuke used one of his hands and encircled it around her waist, hugging her so she wouldn't move.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said as she tried to get out of his arms and get the paper from him. She was ashamed of her score. This was only the second time she didn't get a perfect score in her test. She got 99.5/100 and she was ashamed for that score. (Dude! That's not bad at all!)

Sasuke stared at her paper. "hey! I'm higher than you…which means we win the first round of our competition, right?"

Sakura froze. Sasuke was higher than her! No one ever got higher than Haruno Sakura in all the test and she was beat by Uchiha Sasuke! Of all the people, Uchiha Sasuke! Her best friend! No way. That is so unacceptable for Sakura.

'And the Competition! I thought that was over since we were all friends now! This is insanity.' Sakura thought.

As soon as Sasuke let go of her, she snatched the paper from his hands and threw it in her locker.

"My score is none of your business…" Sakura said coldly. "I don't care if you won the first round or that rubbish…"

Sakura ran towards the cafeteria, leaving Sasuke alone.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sasuke asked his self, while walking to the cafeteria.

"I know that she hates it when I beat her in tests…but there's no need to be cold…she usually just pouts and tell me I cheated or something….at least that's what the old Sakura does…." Sasuke continued talking to his self. "I'll never understand her…"

When he arrived at the cafeteria, he immediately spotted his gang since their table was only reserved for them.

He sat beside Sakura who wasn't looking at him and ate silently. The rest looked at them, silently asking their selves what happened to the two. Finally, Neji decided to break the silence.

"What's up with you two?" Neji asked.

Sakura and Sasuke didn't answer and just continued eating.

"Did you two fight or something?" Tenten asked.

The two still continued ignoring their questions and continued eating.

"Is there something wrong?" Shikamaru, Hinata, and Ino asked.

The two finally sighed and decided to answer their questions.

"Nothing happened….we're fine…" They answered in unison.

"You don't look fine" The others muttered since they knew that they should just drop the topic right now.

They all continued eating silently. When the bell rang they all went together towards their classes since they have the same ones. On their way there, they accidentally saw something that they shouldn't have. A kissing couple, or actually they saw the couple kiss and then hug so now they are only hugging.

At first they decided to just leave silently but then Hinata noticed that the girl looked familiar. They stopped for a while and looked at the couple, even though they knew they shouldn't have. Shikamaru suddenly said that the boy was Shino and the girl was Temari. Oh and did I mention that he said it out loud? Well, He did.

Temari and Shino let go of each other and stared at the Konoha no Shinobi. They panicked as soon as they saw them and now they are like…frozen.

"Uh…E-Excuse us…" Tenten stuttered as he pulled Neji but Shino suddenly stopped them.

"Please….don't tell anyone about Temari and I going out…." Shino said.

"Please keep it as a secret…" Temari begged.

"S-Sure…b-but you kn-know…." Hinata stammered and let the sentence trail off.

"You shouldn't do those stuffs if it's a secret…." Sakura straightly said.

'At least she's still blunt…' Sasuke thought.

"We…were…just…." Shino and Temari said, blushing madly.

"no need of your explanation….by the way, you better hurry up…class started about 10 minutes ago….bye…" Sakura said and then went off.

"We won't tell anyone…" Sasuke said and then followed Sakura.

"Yeah, don't worry…" Ino and Shikamaru assured them before going too.

"Bye….and hurry up…before Kurenai kills us all…" Neji and Tenten said. Hinata silently bowed and followed the rest.

Temari and Shino sighed, relieved and then followed too.

* * *

"I do believe you all are late…" Kurenai told the Konoha no Shinobi, and Temari and Shino.

"I do believe you are right…" Sakura, Ino and Tenten replied. Although they have become kinder, it never meant that they would allow teachers to treat them like how they treat the other students.

"Miss Haruno, Miss Yamanaka, and Miss Ten…ten…" Kurenai said. "You are all 10 minutes late for class. Therefore, I think it is only right that you get detentions."

"depends on the detention…" Sakura muttered.

"If the detention is too troublesome and annoying to us…" Tenten said.

"Then we won't do it!" Ino finished, smiling sweetly.

"The detention would be cleaning all the classrooms you used this day…and I say you do it." Kurenai said.

"That's too troublesome for us…" Ino said.

"but what about you guys?" tenten asked turning her attention to the rest of the late people.

"That's too troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"Agree…" Neji said. Hinata, Shino, and Temari nodded since they didn't want any detentions.

"If we have to do it then I'll do it…" Sasuke said.

"yes, you do have to do it ―" Kurenai said but was interrupted by Sakura.

"I have some things to do and I believe all of us does." Sakura said. "I'm not having detentions today, Yuuhi Kurenai. Am I clear?"

Kurenai couldn't do anything since Sakura owns the school. Kurenai nodded and let them sit down on their seats so that they could continue their class.

"Why so cold suddenly?" Sasuke asked Sakura. She just shrugged and replied with a simple: "I have some things to do…"

They all heard what they said and decided to leave her with what she wants to do.

* * *

During PE…

"Hello class!" Asuma greeted.

"hello Asuma-sensei…" The class greeted back.

"Okay, you all have to warm up so I say run 20 laps around this gymnasium. Go!" Asuma said and the students started running, some whining before doing so. (20 laps around a gymnasium is not over exaggerated coz that's only about normal for some Japanese schools…)

The Konoha no Shinobi finished running in about 10 minutes. Sakura and Sasuke being first and then the rest followed. After waiting for 10 minutes more all the students at last finished running 20 laps.

"Nice job guys! Well…today we'll play tennis…one on one of course…so I want you all to get a partner…" Asuma said.

They all started moving, looking for a partner.

"Except the Konoha no Shinobi, of course…" Asuma added. The gang glared at him but did not do anything.

"I want…Haruno and Uchiha…" Asuma said looking at Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura sighed and went towards Sasuke, who just shrugged.

"Yamanaka and Nara…" Asuma said pointing at Ino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru went towards Ino while shrugging too.

"Hyuuga…Hinata I meant…and…..let's see….Inuzuka…" Hinata silently went towards Kiba. (no worries! This fic is not Hinata x Kiba! He was the only one I can use for Hinata's partner…)

"and lastly, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten…" Tenten became pale. She has to play Tennis with her own boyfriend? Wow. That's annoying.

And the matches started.

* * *

With Sakura and Sasuke…

"I'm not letting you win over me even for PE, Uchiha…" Sakura muttered walking pass Sasuke. However, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and twirled her around so that she would look at him.

"Is that the reason why you are so cold suddenly?" Sasuke asked. Indeed, Sakura has been cold again, this whole day.

"…" Sakura said. "I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Haruno, look…I've won over you in studies a lot of times already…what difference does it make now?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't understand anything about me, Uchiha. You don't know me anymore now let me go before I make you let go of me…" Sakura threaten. Sakura was being cold but in the inside this was what she was thinking: 'No! No! No, you stupido! Don't act cold towards him!'

Sasuke sighed and let go of her. She was right…he didn't want to admit it but she was right. He has no idea who this girl in front of him is anymore.

"Whatever Haruno but remember that we are not competing for sports. We're competing for Studies and you lost." Sasuke coldly said. If she was being cold there's nothing wrong with him being cold too right?

"Shut up." Sakura simply replied and their match started. 'Competition again! Is that everything he thinks today? He beat me…I lost…he won! Well that's so annoying!'

and the match between the suppose-to-be-couples started.

* * *

With Ino and Shikamaru…

"Hey! Warning! I'm not losing!" Ino told Shikamaru while smiling.

"I won't too…" Shikamaru replied while smiling back at her. "Let's have a good match"

Shikamaru put his hand out and Ino shook it.

It seems like this is the only couple that has no problem at all.

* * *

With Hinata and Kiba…

"Ano…let's have a nice game…Inuzuka-san" Hinata said and bowed down in front of him.

Kiba sweatdropped. "N-no need to be so polite with me, Hyuuga-san…"

"Ah…hai" Hinata replied.

"Let's have a nice match…" Kiba said and then shook hands with Hinata.

* * *

With Tenten and Neji…

Neji stood on his place while thinking of what Sasuke told him.

**:.Flash Back.:**

After the talk with Sakura, Sasuke went towards Neji.

"Remember the competition? You must win over her…" Sasuke told Neji.

"But why?" Neji asked. "Wasn't the competition over since we are all friends now?"

"I don't think it is…" Sasuke said and left.

**:.End of Flash Back.:**

Neji sighed. 'Why do we have to compete when we just became lovers?'

He looked at Tenten who, he didn't know, was doing the same as what he was doing.

**:.Flash Back.:**

After seeing Sasuke talking to Neji before the match, Sakura went towards Tenten.

"What's up, Sakura?" Tenten asked, looking at Sakura.

"You must win…" Sakura said. "It seems like the competition isn't over yet…at least that is what that Uchiha said…win Tenten…you have to win…"

"but― I'm competing against Neji! My boyfriend! How can I…" Tenten said. Sakura sighed.

"I won't force you, Tenten…the choice is yours…if you don't want to compete against your boyfriend…then don't…" With that said, Sakura left.

Tenten stood there, thinking about Sakura's words.

**:.End of Flash Back.:**

"Hyuuga! Ten…Ten! Start your match!" Asuma yelled, seeing that the two hasn't started yet. 'What's the last name of that Tenten anyway?' I know guys…Tenten has no last name. Her name is only Tenten

Neji and Tenten went towards each other and shook hands.

"I have to win…" They said at the same time. Tenten looked up at Neji while Neji looked at Tenten.

"Let's have a nice game…" Neji said, smiling. Tenten smiled back before nodding.

And their match started.

(okay, I won't tell the whole thing that happened coz that will take at least 2 pages and this part is already in the 10th page…I'll just tell who won and who lost…)

* * *

"Nice job all of you!" Asuma said. "Now, I bet all of you other students wants to know who won between the popular people so I'll tell you who won…"

"With Haruno and Uchiha…Uchiha won by one point…" Asuma announced.

"With Yamanaka and Nara…Nara won by two points…"

"With Hyuuga…Hinata…and Inuzuka…Hyuuga won by four points…"

"With Hyuuga…Neji…and Ten…ten…Tenten won by one point…"

"Nice job Konoha no Shinobi…" Asuma said and with that, left. The class cheered and soon left, following Asuma.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata were happy too since they all didn't care about the scores anyway. But four people weren't so happy. Especially these two…

Sakura was stunned. She was so close in winning…but Sasuke didn't want to lose that's why with all his strength, he returned all Sakura's shots and somehow ended winning.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while but when he pass Sakura, he said three words that even got Sakura angrier than she was right now. What was the word? 'You. Lost. Again.' And did I mention he emphasized the word 'again'? Well, he did. Oh! And he also muttered 'Pathetic' under his breath. Not knowing that Sakura heard him, he continued walking.

The gang saw and heard what happened and Ino nearly rushed to side with her best friend, but Shikamaru stopped her knowing this was something between Sasuke and Sakura and it's the two's job to solve it…not theirs.

Surprisingly, Sakura did not say anything. Her eyes were glued to the floor and her bangs were covering her eyes. For the others it seemed like she was crying, but she wasn't. Although that was what she was doing in the inside, she did not show it in the outside.

Feeling uncomfortable with the silence, Sasuke turned around to see what was happening. The gang was looking at him. Ino and Tenten with anger, and Hinata seemed to have the same expression in her eyes. Shikamaru looked at him as if he was insane and Neji looked at him with a look that said: 'Why are you putting yourself in trouble again?' Then there was Sakura. As soon as he looked at Sakura, Sakura lifted her gaze and looked at him with an expression Sasuke never wanted to see again: Pain and Sadness. And he was the cause. He suddenly regretted what he said, but when he was about to apologize, Sakura left. Well actually…this was what happened:

Noticing that Sasuke saw her real feelings, Sakura immediately put her mask on. Her eyes and face suddenly held no emotion and she simply walked towards the exit of the gymnasium.

"Nice job, Sasuke…" Ino said. "You just did something that might return her to the old her…the cold and ever so cruel Haruno Sakura."

Hinata simply glared at Sasuke before leaving. Ino glanced at Shikamaru who silently, nodded and then the two left too.

Tenten and Neji looked at each other and before leaving, gave Sasuke a pat on the back.

Sasuke sighed. 'I'm insane…'

He stood there for a few minutes and then decided to go home. 'I'll just apologize tomorrow' was the last thought in his mind.

* * *

With Neji and Tenten…

"Neji, you ok?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Neji mumbled.

"You don't look fine…what's wrong?" Tenten asked.

Neji sighed. "Nothing, Tenten…I'm fine…"

"Please Neji…we're lovers now…let's not keep secrets between each other…" Tenten pleaded. "Is it the match a while ago?…If it's that then I apologize…I didn't mean to win…I―" Tenten was cut off by Neji.

"Don't apologize…it's not your fault I lost…you did a great job…I was just feeling…pathetic and…weak…" Neji said. "And I will be open with you…don't worry…"

"Neji you're not weak nor are you pathetic…I bet we were just too focus on winning because of what Sasuke and Sakura told us…believe me…I was too focus on that fact at first but then I thought…will a simple match break us? No…right?" Tenten smiled. "I love you, Neji and nothing will change that…"

Neji smiled back. "I love you too, Tenten…"

Neji leaned in and kissed Tenten on the lips making her blush for what seems like the one-hundredth time. When they pulled apart, Tenten smirked.

"Plus, if you were weak and pathetic…do you think I'll be your girlfriend?"

Neji laughed. "Whatever, miss girlfriend…now let's go before it gets dark…"

Tenten looked at Neji. "You're not disappointed about the match anymore right?"

Neji smiled. "I'm not disappointed anymore…"

Tenten smiled back. And the two went home together. (Don't get the wrong idea…Neji is just walking her home…)

* * *

Next day, Sakura was absent making Sasuke worried. Did he hurt her that much? He decided to ignore the fact that she was absent since she might be plain not in the mood to go to school. But what bothered him was that Sakura was absent again the next day. And the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that day…let's just say she has been absent for 1 week now. So, Sasuke decided to ask Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"…Sakura's fine…don't worry Sasuke…" Ino replied.

"But she's been absent for 1 week now…" Sasuke answered.

"That's nothing new…" Tenten said.

"She's really fine Sasuke, don't worry about her…" Hinata said, patting Sasuke on the back.

Sasuke was speechless. What happened to them? Honestly, Sasuke has thought that Ino and Hinata hated him now because of what he did to Sakura. But here they were talking to him kindly. What happened to the world!

The girls, of course, knew what was happening with Sakura. They had talked to her when they noticed that she has been absent for 3 days already. She said that she was fine and that she was just not in the mood to go to school. They were sure that it was because of what Sasuke had said so they asked her if their thoughts were right. She answered them by a simple 'no' and told them not to be mean to and not to blame Sasuke because he did not do anything bad to her. With that said, Sakura told them to hurry up and go to school before they get late. (They went to Sakura's house before going to their meeting place) They bid her goodbye and ran towards their meeting place to meet the boys.

Sakura was absent the next week too and now all the people in class was worried and they kept on asking the three girls what happened to Sakura or if Sakura was fine. They answered the same way as how they answered Sasuke.

When Sakura was still absent the week after that, the three girls got super worried so they decided to go see her again. They soon found out that Sakura was sick. They offered to take care of her but Sakura refused and told them to go to school because she was fine. The three girls, hesitantly, nodded and went to school.

Sasuke had asked them again if Sakura was okay. And this time they replied with the truth.

"Sakura's sick…" Tenten replied.

"But she refuses to let us take care of her…" Hinata added, sighing.

"I wonder what happened to her…" Ino wondered. Neji and Shikamaru joined the conversation.

"What does Sakura usually do when she was beaten by someone?" The genius, Shikamaru asked.

Hinata did not answer since she didn't know what Sakura does when she was beaten up. Tenten and Ino looked thoughtful.

"umm…well…as I remember…when she is beaten up by someone in studies…she studies harder…" Tenten said.

"And when she is beaten up in sport…she trains harder…" Ino added.

"Then there's your answer…" Neji muttered as he walked towards his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"She's probably studying harder since Sasuke beat her in studies…" Shikamaru said. Ino got jealous of the couple beside her so she went behind the seating-on-a-desk Shikamaru and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why'd you bring up the competition anyway?" Neji asked Sasuke.

"I don't know…are we still competing?" Sasuke replied.

"No…" They all answered. Except Hinata of course.

"I mean…we have a couple in our group now and we are all friends…why still compete?" Ino asked. Tenten nodded.

"…Fine…my bad then…I'll go apologize to her as soon as she gets well…" Sasuke said.

"Why not apologize to her now?" Hinata asked.

"and take care of her too" Tenten said.

"Since she refused our offer to take care of her…" Ino added.

Sasuke did not reply for a while but they all knew what his answer is.

"What are you waiting for?" Neji asked.

"Go!" Shikamaru said as he pushed Sasuke towards the door of the classroom.

"But school's not over yet…" Sasuke muttered.

"We'll cover up for ya so go!" Tenten yelled at Sasuke who was now outside the classroom.

Shikamaru and Neji went towards him and grinned.

"I've got the girl I love." Neji started.

"And I'm close to getting the girl I love…" Shikamaru continued.

"Now it's your turn…" They said in unison.

"Before Naruto even beats you into doing so…not like he will get Sakura…but he might get Hinata before you even get Sakura…" Shikamaru grinned.

"And you'll be a loser…" Neji grinned too.

Sasuke simply smirked and told them to "shut up" before running towards Sakura's house.

* * *

**DING DONG! **(That's how the doorbell here in Japan sounds…)

Sakura groaned as she stood up from her bed and walked towards the door to open it. She was actually not resting. She was studying. She still can't accept that Sasuke has beaten her…and she still can't forget about what Sasuke had told her. He was right. She lost and she was pathetic.

Sakura tried to ignore her throbbing head and opened the door.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at her. She was in her pajamas since she was sick…or actually she was wearing a black jogging pants and a plain black short sleeves as her pajamas…and her hair was kinda messy. Her face was all red. 'She looks cute' was the only thought that ran in Sasuke's mind.

Sakura immediately became cold as she realized who she was talking to.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you…" Sasuke replied.

Sakura attempt to close the door but Sasuke stopped it with his hand. He stared at her and Sakura simply glared at him.

"Go away…I don't need a guy who calls me pathetic to go checking on me…" Sakura coldly said.

"Hn…Whatever, Haruno." Sasuke said as he opened the door and stepped in Sakura's house. He closed the door and locked it making Sakura nervous. Like…who wouldn't? You know what people usually think when a girl and a boy is alone in the same room.

Sakura stepped back. Sasuke stepped forward.

"Why aren't you resting?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm studying…"

Sakura stepped back again. Sasuke stepped forward again.

"Why are you studying?"

"None of your business…"

Sakura stepped back. Sasuke stepped forward.

"It is my business you know? Because I bet you were studying coz I was higher than you in our test."

"Shut up…"

Sakura stepped back but she accidentally stepped on a book that was lying on the floor. Sasuke still stepped forward since he didn't saw that Sakura stepped on a book. What happened? Oh…simple…Sakura tripped backwards so she fell on her back and since Sasuke stepped forward, he fell on top of her. See? Simple.

Sakura groaned. "Get off me Uchiha! You're heavy!"

Sasuke moved his hands and placed them beside Sakura's shoulder (not on her shoulders, ok?) for support and then looked at her and answered, "Of course I'm heavy! I'm a guy!"

"So? Not all guys are heavy!" Sakura answered.

"Those guys are what you call gay! Coz all guys should be heavier than girls!" Sasuke shot back.

"Oh just shut up and get off me!" Sakura said as she tried to push Sasuke off her.

"Why would I?" Sasuke smirked. "I like our position."

Sakura blushed madly. "P-pervert! Get off me!"

But Sasuke did the exact opposite. He leaned in and captured her lips with his. It was a simple kiss. After about 15 seconds, he pulled away and stared at her.

Sakura was too shock to move so she just stared back at him.

"I'm sorry for calling you pathetic…" Sasuke apologized. "I don't know what happened to me at that time…"

Sakura was silent. Then, after a minute or so, she replied.

"It's okay…you were right anyway. I suddenly turned cold just because you beat me…that's really pathetic..."

"…." Sasuke said. "Sorry for kissing you…"

Sakura blushed. "I-It's okay…I kinda liked it anyway…"

Sasuke stared at her.

"B-but that doesn't m-mean you can d-do it ag-again!" Sakura quickly added.

Sasuke just smirked. "Why not? I thought you liked it?"

"I-I…did…but….." Sakura tried to say but she was still shock from the kiss that she can't speak properly.

Sasuke laughed. "Whatever, Sakura."

He pulled himself off her and help her to her feet.

"Go rest…and no studying…" Sasuke said.

Sakura absentmindedly nodded. After a few minutes, she still stood there thinking things such as: 'Why did he kiss me?' or 'OMG! He kissed me!'. Sasuke, noticing this fact, laughed. To bring her back to earth, he suddenly lifted her up and carried her towards her bed, bridal-style.

Sakura blushed more, if possible. Sasuke placed her on her bed and smirked at her.

"Too dazed to move are you?" Sasuke said.

Sakura immediately regained her composure and looked away.

"Sh-Shut up! It's your fault anyway…" Sakura replied. Sasuke laughed again.

"Whatever…just get yourself some rest…" Sasuke said and then started picking her fallen books.

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"I'll probably just clean around." Sasuke replied.

"Still a clean-a-holic?" (Was that a right term?)

"Hn…just sleep Haruno." Sasuke answered.

"Fine…will you leave me alone?" Sakura asked and she tried to make it sound as if she didn't care but Sasuke knew her too well.

"Don't worry…I won't go anywhere until you wake up." Sasuke smiled.

Sakura simply smiled back and after a while, drifted off. As said, Sasuke just cleaned around and stared at the sleeping Sakura.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my! I at last finished this long chapter. This seems to be the longest chapter guys, be happy!

**For my readers, the next story I might update will be: 'Match Makers to the Rescue'.**

**Next Chapter:** Dedicated to all the ShikaIno fans out there! The next chapter would be full of Shikaino and slight ShinoTema.

**Recommended:** My beloved readers…for those who are Hermione x Draco and Harry x Ginny fans…I recommend this story: "Forbidden Love by black-phoenix97". It's may not be that good but for me it rocks! The author of that story is my best friend and I'm going to help her revise it a little bit so please! Read and review for that story too! Do it for my best friend! That's all! Love you guys!

Honou no Megami


	14. Konoha no Shinobi to the Rescue!

**A/N:** Let me start this with**: I AM FREAKING-LY SORRY!!!** I'm very sorry for the super long delay! Took me at least a year! I'm so so so so sorry. I wasn't able to use the PC too much meaning I can only use it for at most 30 min. I mean, how in the world can I write a story with that short time? Anyway, I'll try to take less time in updating stories, okie? Thank ya guys! Luv y'all!

I changed the spelling of my name. You simply have to take the "u" from the "shoujou". Alright people? Haha. My Name is "Kaze no Shoujo". Thank ya.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but if I ever did, Sakura and Sasuke are married now. Hahaha.

"Words Spoken"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Love Can Change Everyone**

**Chapter 14: Konoha no Shinobi to the Rescue!**

Later that day, when Sakura woke up, Sasuke was reading her diary.

As she saw this, Sakura quickly stood up and snatched the diary away from his hands.

"What on earth are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke laughed and then shrugged. "I was bored so I looked around for something to do."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she put away her diary. "You're weird."

"Thank you." He simply answered.

He stood up and looked at his watch. "Well, it's about time I go home..."

"Yeah…" Sakura answered, suddenly remembering what happened to them a while ago.

Noticing this, Sasuke told her, "hey...umm...I'm sorry about a while ago...don't worry...umm...it doesn't mean anything...it was…umm...kind of an accident."

"Y-yeah…" she, somehow, stuttered.

There was an awkward silence before Sasuke decided to leave. Sakura bid him goodbye and Sasuke was off.

Next Day, the rest of the gang was so happy when they saw Sakura standing at their waiting place.

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. Uchiha" Ino grinned as Tenten and Hinata laughed. The boys simply grinned while each of them wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck.

"Itai. ( ouch)" Sasuke simply mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Sakura.

"Since when did you two get married?" Neji grinned.

"We just told you to make a move. We didn't exactly mean 'go get married'." Shikamaru teased.

Sakura sighed. "It's **Ms. Haruno** and we **did not** get married."

Sasuke sighed too. "Yeah."

"Then why are you two avoiding eye contact?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded while letting go of Sasuke. He walked towards Tenten and hugged her.

"And that far away from each other?" Hinata silently added, a bit afraid that Sakura might get mad at her.

Indeed, Sakura and Sasuke were standing far away from each other.

"We're not." Sasuke said before immediately walking towards Sakura.

"Exactly." Sakura added. She looked at Sasuke as Sasuke looked back at her. They blushed a bit as they remember what happened yesterday. The rest of the gang simply stared at them with raised eyebrows. Tenten and Neji were still hugging while Ino and Shikamaru stood close to each other. His right arm was encircled around Ino's shoulders. Not wanting Hinata to feel too awkward, Ino held hands with her. After a few seconds, Sasuke and Sakura broke eye contact and held hands.

"See?" they both said, showing their entwined fingers. At the same time, they had the same thought in their mind, 'forget about what happened yesterday!'

"If you say sooooo" the gang sang.

"Come on lovers. We'll be late for school." Shikamaru said, shaking his head at the two of them. With that, they all headed towards school.

* * *

At school, during lunch break…

The Konoha no Shinobi were happily eating lunch with each other when suddenly, someone came running to the table next to them.

"oi Oi OI!!!" a guy shouted. "Did you guys hear about Temari and Shino??"

That grabbed the gang's attention. They thought that they were the only ones who knew about the two dating.

"If it's about the two of them going out, we already know that." A blonde girl said, grinning. The rest of those who were seating at that table nodded.

"no No NO!" the guy shouted once again.

"I hope he'll stop shouting in three words…" Ino muttered, getting irritated. Sakura laughed as she silently agreed. The others heard what Ino muttered and laughed too.

"Then what is it?!" the blonde returned.

"Theybrokeup!" the guy said in a jumble.

His friends stared at him, not understanding. So did the Konoha no Shinobi.

"…what?" the blonde asked.

The guy took a long, deep breathe and yelled, "THEY BROKE UP!!!!"

"WHAT?" the blonde exclaimed and that was echoed by the Konoha no Shinobi.

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were standing up, shocked by the news. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino's jaw dropped slightly. That was enough to grab everyone's attention.

Slightly blushing in embarrassment, the gang calmed their selves and ignored the stares that everyone was giving them.

"What the heck?" Tenten whispered.

Neji, who sat beside her, said, "the two of them broke up?!"

"but…why?" Hinata whispered too.

"Didn't we just see them kissing and hugging…like…2 or 3 days ago?" Ino asked, totally confused.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru stayed silent for a while. Then…

"do you think something happened between the two of them?" Sakura suddenly asked. The rest stared at her as if she was insane.

"…what?!" Sakura asked, slightly laughing at the way they looked at her.

"Sakura," Sasuke chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He just sat beside her anyway. "They wouldn't break up if nothing happened between them"

"You never know. They might be…I don't know…just playing with each other." Sakura shrugged.

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to chuckle. "Sakura, you saw how they kissed and hugged. Did they look like they were just playing with each other? Do you seriously think that they really hooked up for nothing and now that they got tired of each other, they broke up?"

Sakura turned to look at Shikamaru, who was sitting beside her too. Sasuke sat at her right, Shikamaru sat at her left, and Ino sat beside Shikamaru. Hinata sat in front of Sasuke while Neji sat beside her, meaning he sat in front of Sakura. Tenten sat beside him.

Shikamaru, arms crossed, looked back at Sakura. Then, Sakura broke into a smile, feeling kind of childish. She, the once mighty leader of a feared group in school, was being scolded by Shikamaru and Sasuke. Well, not exactly 'scolded' but the two boys were trying to make her see that Shino and Temari broke up for a reason.

Shikamaru smiled too and so did Sasuke. Then the three started laughing and soon the rest did the same. After a while, Shikamaru spoke up again, "Plus, I know Shino. He really loves Temari."

The gang fell silent, all thinking.

"Why don't we ask them, then?" Hinata suggested.

"That's a good suggestion!" Ino agreed, nodding. She grabbed Shikamaru's arm, uncrossed it and held onto it, slightly hugging it. Shikamaru simply smiled at her actions.

"It is." Neji agreed. "But there is one big problem."

Neji wrapped an arm around Tenten's waist, hugging her. Tenten nodded as she relaxed in his embrace. Hinata felt a bit awkward as the couples hugged. She silently wished that Naruto was there. Just the thought of him made her blush.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked, leaning forward to check on her friend. "Daijoubu?" ( Are you alright?)

"E-eh? Y-yeah. I'm f-fine." Hinata stuttered.

Neji, taking it that his cousin was feeling awkward, friendly wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders. Hinata smiled at her cousin.

"Alright." Shikamaru declared. "Back to our topic then."

"Yeah" Sasuke agreed. "Well, that big problem is the fact that the couple is no where in this cafeteria."

"And no where in school." Sakura added.

The gang turned to look at her. "Really?"

She nodded, munching on her forgotten cookie. Watching her, the rest realized that they were forgetting about their food too.

"You know what," Ino said. "Let's just look for them later."

Tenten bit on her burger, "yeah. I'm sure we'll find them later."

"I hope so." Hinata commented, drinking her tea. (yeah, people here in Japan drink tea for lunch or what so ever.)

"Let's just eat for now." Neji said, suddenly feeling hungry.

"We'll look for them after school." Shikamaru and Sasuke said in unison before grinning at each other.

With that said, the gang continued eating in a quick pace since the school bell was about to ring.

* * *

After school…

The gang was at the classroom, packing their notebooks and those stuffs in their school bags. They were the only people in the classroom.

The guys were finished packing and so was Tenten and Hinata. They were only waiting for Sakura and Ino.

"Hey." Sakura said. "You guys go ahead. Just wait for us at the gate."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to leave Sakura behind.

"Well, Shino and Temari _might be_ in school and if you're going to wait for us here, we might miss them." Sakura explained as she threw her pencil case in her bag.

"True. Alright then." Sasuke agreed before he led the gang out of the classroom.

"Hurry up though." Shikamaru added, looking back at them.

"No problem" Sakura smiled as she gave him a 'thumbs up' sign. Shikamaru smiled back before walking away, shaking his head a bit as he realized how much Sakura really changed.

"Ow..kay.." Sakura sighed as she turned around to look at one of her best friends. "What is it you want to talk about, Ino?"

Ino sighed too. She sat down on her desk, facing Sakura.

"Sakura…I think I'm in love." Ino stated.

"What? You just realized that now?" Sakura answered. It has always been easy for her to see if her best friends are in love.

"What?" Ino asked, surprised. "What do you mean I just realized that now? Have I been that obviously in love for a long time?"

Sakura smiled as she sat on a desk too. "Well, not really for a long time. Just when you met Nara Shikamaru."

Ino blushed at the mention of the name. "I…uhm…I don't know, Sakura."

Sakura stayed silent, listening to her.

Ino continued, "I feel like I love him. I know I've _liked_ different boys before but this is different. He makes my heart beat faster and he makes me blush a lot. Plus, I feel like I want to be with him. I'm not sure…but isn't that love?"

"I don't know about love that much too." Sakura honestly answered. "But I know for one that you do love Shikamaru. Well, I just feel like you do. Although I do not know that much about love, I think that as long as you are wanting to be with that guy…then you must really love him. Crush is something different. Crush…you don't really think about marrying the guy and staying with him _forever_."

"I can stay with Shikamaru forever!" Ino blurted out before turning red. Sakura laughed.

"Then you _are _in love. So what's the problem with that?"

"Well," Ino fidgeted. "I…I'm not sure if I should love him."

"…what?" Sakura asked, completely puzzled.

"I mean, I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to love someone who doesn't love me."

Sakura smiled softly, "Ino, loving someone can't always be easy. There are trials. You can't just _choose_ who you want to love. You can't always love only those who love you back. Loving someone can be painful at times. Sometimes things get really hard that you just want it all to stop. All you have to do at those times is stand up and move on. If the guy doesn't love you back, it only means that he's not the one for you. Then, instead of crying over it, stand up and move on."

"Anyway," Sakura continued. "We don't even know if Shikamaru doesn't love you or if he does. I think he does."

Ino stayed silent for a while, taking Sakura's words in. Then, she smiled and answered, "You're right, Sakura. Things might be hard and painful when a person's in love. But one shouldn't stay down forever. And…you're right…we don't even know if Shikamaru doesn't love me."

"Right." Sakura agreed.

"Thank you Sakura!" Ino practically yelled as she jumped off from the desk and hugged Sakura tight.

Sakura laughed and hugged her back. "Alright, alright. Now we must go and meet the others."

"Right." Ino said, still smiling. She felt better now. Even if Shikamaru doesn't love her back, she'll try to move on. AND she'll stay friends with him, just because she can't imagine a life without him. With that thought, she pulled Sakura out of the classroom, running.

* * *

"At long last," Sasuke announced. "Here comes the two."

Ino and Sakura came running towards them, or actually, Ino came running towards them, dragging Sakura with her.

"What were you two doing?" Shikamaru asked. Hinata and Tenten nodded.

"Chatting." Sakura answered, as Tenten pulled her closer. Hinata was right behind her, pulling Ino.

"Sorry." Ino quickly said before Tenten and Hinata pulled them into a conversation.

"What were the two of you doing without us!" Tenten exclaimed. Hinata nodded.

"Sorry." Ino apologized once again.

"We simply had a conversation about love." Sakura said, smiling at the two.

"Oh, I see." Tenten and Hinata returned at the same time.

"Y'know Sakura. She's a great person to turn to about advices in life." Ino explained. "I just asked for one about love."

"Yeah, Tenten told me Sakura **is** good in advices." Hinata said, looking at Sakura.

"No I'm not." Sakura denied, shaking her head.

"Oh come on Sakura! We all know you are." Tenten grinned, wrapping an arm around her friend's neck.

"Whatever." Sakura muttered, smiling slightly. Suddenly, a person from behind hugged her, causing Tenten to let go of her. Sakura looked up to see who the person was and **was not** surprised to see Sasuke.

"Enough chit-chat ladies." Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, especially when we don't know what you're talking about." Neji chuckled, pulling Tenten in a hug too.

Shikamaru did the same with Ino and said, "Plus, we have to look for Temari and Shino, remember?"

The girls looked at each other and grinned, "Alright _dudes_!"

Right after the four said that, they burst out into laughter. They can't imagine they just said that.

The guys looked at each other, then back to the girls. They all had the same thought in their heads: 'dudes...?'

"Since when did you girls start saying 'dude'?" Sasuke asked, laughing slightly. Shikamaru and Neji were doing the same.

"Yesterday!" Tenten laughed. The other girls nodded.

"We saw it in TV yesterday." Hinata grinned.

"Yup, and we decided to say it to you guys." Ino and Sakura laughed.

"You crazy people." The guys laughed.

"Alright enough of those and let's look for the couple." Shikamaru declared, after a minute or so. The gang nodded and started walking out of the school.

* * *

They walked and walked, not really knowing where to go. Neji suggested they do this, just incase either Temari or Shino is walking near the school.

They walked in pairs (one with 3 though because they're 7), but not exactly by couples. Of course, Neji and Tenten walked together, hand in hand. Behind them walked Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. Behind the 3 walked Shikamaru and Sasuke. All of them were talking about something.

At that time, Shikamaru and Sasuke were talking about love too.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru started in a low voice. Sasuke looked at him, drinking a can of coke that he bought a while ago.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked that caused Sasuke to nearly spit out what he was drinking. **nearly. **(lol.)

"What?" Sasuke asked, surprised at the sudden question.

"I said, Have you ever been in love?" Shikamaru repeated, his hands in his pockets.

"…uhm…well, yeah…yeah." Sasuke awkwardly answered.

"how does it feel?" Shikamaru asked once again.

Sasuke stared at him as if he was insane. Well, at that time, Sasuke **did** think Shikamaru was insane. "I don't know. Shikamaru, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shikamaru chuckled. "Sorry for the sudden questions."

"No problem." Sasuke returned.

There was a pretty long silence before Sasuke spoke up again. "Shikamaru."

"Yeah?"

"Are you in love?"

"…."

"Shikamaru!" Sasuke said, trying to not laugh.

"what?" Shikamaru answered, looking down at the floor.

"I said, Are you in love?" Sasuke asked again.

"…I think so." Shikamaru at long last answered.

Sasuke smiled. "Ino?"

Shikamaru looked up and glared at him, "how did you know?"

He laughed in return. "You two weren't that obscure."

"…Not like you and Sakura are." Shikamaru muttered which caused Sasuke to stop laughing.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "But speaking of Sakura…if it's about love you were about to ask me of…it's better if you ask her."

"Really?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the pink haired girl walking in front of him, a fair distance away.

"Yeah. She's good at advices, as I remember when we were younger." Sasuke replied, nodding. "Plus, she knows Ino pretty well. At least well enough than the two of us."

Shikamaru chuckled. "True."

"Mind if I talk to her?" he continued, pointing at Sakura.

Sasuke smiled, "No problem. I was the one who suggested you should talk to her."

"I just want to make sure my bestfriend won't kill me for talking to the girl he loves." Shikamaru laughed, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"Just go and talk to her already." Sasuke said with a sigh and a smile. Shikamaru did as he was told and walked towards Sakura.

The 3 girls at that time were apparently talking about clothes and fashion stuffs.

"Hey" Shikamaru started. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura turned to look at him. "Mind if I borrow Sakura for a while?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow as the 2 other girls nodded. Sakura and Shikamaru walked together, Sasuke walking in front of them alone. Hinata and Ino were walking in front of him but soon, they pulled Sasuke with them and started talking.

"I think I shouldn't be the one you should be borrowing, Mr. Nara Shikamaru." Sakura smiled.

Shikamaru laughed. "Then who should I be borrowing, Mrs. Uchiha Sakura?"

She glared at him and answered, "I am not yet married! It's **Ms.** Haruno Sakura!"

"Right." Shikamaru grinned.

"As for your question," Sakura continued, smiling once again while tucking a pink strand behind her ear. "You should be borrowing **Mrs. **Nara Ino."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Sakura." Shikamaru said, shaking his head.

"Whatever." She laughed. "Anyway, what were you going to tell me?" The whole gang turned to a corner, chatting while still looking for Temari and Shino. "Something about love?" she joked.

She turned to look at him when he did not answer after a few seconds. Shikamaru was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, making her wonder why. "What?!" she asked.

"You and Sasuke are **really **a good couple." Shikamaru exclaimed. "Are you two both psychic or something?"

Sakura chuckled. "Why? Did Sasuke read you as easily as I just did? I was actually just guessing anyway."

"Guessing!? That's a big good guess!"

"Indeed, but it's just because a certain someone nearly asked me the same thing." Sakura smiled, slightly looking at Ino, who was still chatting with Sasuke and Hinata. She immediately looked back at Shikamaru and continued, "So, what were you going to ask me?"

"Well," Shikamaru started. "I was hoping I could get some advice from you about love."

"Ahh…advices." Sakura smiled. "Tell me, Shikamaru, who do you love?"

Shikamaru took in a deep breathe before answering. "…Ino."

"I thought so." She answered, amused. "Do you love her enough to say that you can live with her for the rest of your life? Let's just say, like Neji and Tenten over there." She pointed at the two with her thumb, looking at Shikamaru straight in the eyes.

Although it took Shikamaru a few seconds to reply, he answered her with straight eyes and an honest answer, "Yes."

That reassured Sakura, making her smile. "Then I believe I do not really have to tell you anything."

"huh?" Shikamaru asked, puzzled.

"You love her Shikamaru." Sakura shrugged. "Try asking her out. Tell her your feelings, but make sure you really mean them. As I can see it now, I can tell that you really love her. Those are all I can give you as advices."

Shikamaru did not say anything, taking it all into him. After a while, as the gang neared the end of their walk and search, he replied, "…but what if she doesn't love me back?"

Sakura did everything to stop herself from smiling at that time, "Believe me, she's no where near **not** loving you."

Being a boy, and since all of us girls know that most boys are dense, Shikamaru did not quite get what Sakura meant by what she said. But whatsoever, that eased his worries and made up his mind.

"Alright." He said, smiling a bit. "I guess I'll really have to confess, huh?"

Sakura laughed. "Yes, of course!"

Shikamaru laughed too before saying, "thanks Sakura. You're a really good help."

"I'm glad I was able to help." She answered, shrugging his 'thanks' off with a shake of her hand.

After that, the gang finally stopped walking and talked to each other.

"We've walked this far and this long." Neji said. "And yet we still can't find them."

"True." Sasuke agreed. The gang fell in silence, all thinking of other ways to look for the two.

"Well," Ino started, "I guess we have no choice but to ask someone in school about their address."

"That will do." Hinata said, nodding in agreement. She took a sip of her drink, happy that she could finally drink. All of them bought their drinks and were holding them in their hands, some drinking, some not.

"Yeah, I guess so." Shikamaru answered. "Plus, we still have to finish our assignments for today."

The rest grunted, and Sakura said, "Don't remind us Shikamaru."

That made all of them laugh. They were all currently sitting on a bench in front of a convenient store, just having fun. Finally, after chatting a bit more, they all decided to go home and continue looking for the couple tomorrow.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:** There you go! I'm happy I was able to finish another chapter. I thought I'll never finish another one. Haha.

For my readers, the next story I might update will be: Yes, people. I will try to update "Match Makers to the Rescue" too. I will try and you have my word on that. -smiles-

But for those who want my chapters to be long, just review and tell me, alright? But just so you all know,

LONG CHAPTERS longer time to update

SHORT CHAPTERS shorter time to update

Thanks,

Kaze no Shoujo


	15. Fight For Your Love

**A/N:** Hey there! Sorry for the delay once again.

But due to that, I was able to gather enough opinions from all of you. Thank you all so much for taking the time and reading my note. It made me realize how many of you are still enjoying this story. I really felt appreciated. Thank you very much. I love you all!

**For those who I had informed that this update would be on March 15,**

I apologize greatly. I had some troubles with the file on the last minute.:|

This is the **LAST** time I'm using Microsoft Word for my stories. Ugh.

Spring Vacation is coming up for me, so I hope to make up for that by updating again during that time. Again, my apologies, and advanced thanks for understanding.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, coz if I did, then it would mostly be  
about romance. =))

"Words Spoken"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Love Can Change Everyone**

**Chapter 15: Fight For Your Love**

The next morning, Sakura and the gang went to school like always. During lunch, they asked one of Temari's friends, and one of Shino's friends where the two live.

"Do you happen to know what's up with them?" Ino asked Temari's friend, who was surprised that the most popular group in their school was talking to her.

"N-no. Temari refuses to see anyone, not even me.." The blonde girl said, fidgeting slightly. Though she was well aware that the group was nice, being cornered by 7 people was not a good feeling.

The Konoha no Shinobi looked at each other, before thanking the girl and walking away to look for Shino's friend. When they found the bright guy, the total opposite of Shino, they asked him the same thing.

"No, sorry, dudes." The hiphop looking guy spoke with a kind of accent. "He won't speak to me, and I haven't seen him yet either."

"'Dudes'" The girls mimicked in a whisper, breaking in a fit of giggles among each other. The guys heard, and had to force their grins down so as not to make Shino's friend curious.

They thanked him for the information he shared, before leaving to have a meeting somewhere private.

"So...even their friends have no clue about what's happening." Tenten started, once they were in a secluded area of their school grounds.

"They seem to only know as much information as we do." Shikamaru agreed, sitting down on a bench. The others followed suite, sighing.

There was a short silence, all of them deep in their thoughts, before Sakura broke it.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked, leaning back on the bench and staring up at the sky. It was very clear, not a single cloud in sight. The sun was shining, but it seemed to lack its usual brightness. Sakura took this as a 'not-so-good' sign.

"We'll still go. That's our only option, isn't it?" Sasuke answered, guessing. The others nodded slowly.

Another silence arose. This time, it was the school bell that broke it, indicating that it was time for class.

Neji was first to stand up. "Well," he started, stretching slightly. "We don't want to be late for class, do we?"

Tenten stood up as well, linking her arms with her boyfriend's. The others followed, agreeing.

While in class, they could all agree that time passed too slowly. The Konoha no Shinobi were eager to get to Shino and Temari, and solve their mysterious break up, but time seemed to be against them...or so it felt.

During math class, Sakura glared hard at the clock, daring it to move any slower (though it was moving just normally). Unbeknownst to her, the rest of the gang was doing just the same.

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

"Finally!!!" Ino and Tenten couldn't help but scream when the bell rang. The others laughed, though they couldn't agree more.

"Let's hurry up and get going." Hinata suggested, quickly shoving her things in her bag.

Once they were all ready to go, they headed out their classroom and to the front gate. They stopped there for a while, talking about what they were going to do now and who was going to do what. Just as Shikamaru appointed Sakura and Sasuke to ask for the addresses of the two, Hinata spotted an all too familiar person.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, catching the attention of the others. Still looking at the person, she continued, "Sakura, isn't that..."

Seeming to feel her gaze, the person turned to look at her and beamed. Immediately, not even bothering to look left and right before crossing the road, the figure came running towards them.

"Hinata? What are you looking—?" Sakura asked, as they all turned to look at what their shy friend was looking at.

Just then...

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!"

"Naruto!?" Sakura exclaimed, surprised to see him there.

The blonde was going to aim a bear hug right at Sakura, when suddenly, a blurr of black flashed before his eyes, and the next thing he knew was that although he was running, he wasn't moving at all. Looking up, he came to the realization that a hand was pressed firmly on his forehead, stopping his movement. Looking forward, he realized that it was none other than...

"Dobe, if you're going to act like a bull, aim for _red_."

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme--!" Naruto said, slapping Sasuke's hand away before straightening up. As he saw his friend standing protectively before Sakura, a smirk tugged on the corner of his lips. "No need to be so protective. I'm not stealing."

A blush rose up on Sakura's cheeks, and so did Sasuke's. The rest of the group let out a few chuckles, amused. Before any of them could say anything, Naruto's attention turned to the person beside Sakura.

Naruto smirked, "Ooohhh. Red!"

And with that, he ran towards said person and wrapped his arms around them.

"N-N-Na-Naruto-kun!" A dizzy Hinata let out, face heating up in seconds.

The group turned their attention to the two, before Sasuke started laughing. Oh, praise good ol' coincidence. There, wrapped in Naruto's arms, was Hyuuga Hinata wearing a red blouse.

The rest, catching up on this, started laughing too. Naruto simply held on Hinata, hugging said girl tighter, with the biggest grin possible on his face. Hinata desperately tried to stay conscious, but the task was becoming harder and harder to fulfill.

Once they were all able to catch their breaths, Shikamaru straightened up and spoke, "Okay guys, before we fool around, I think we have a task at hand at the moment."

They all agreed, except for Naruto, who was purely confused.

"What task?" he asked, causing some to groan.

"We'll explain everything later." Shikamaru answered. "For now, those who _know_ what task we're talking about, get to work."

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

"So," Tenten started. "What now?"

The gang was currently walking around the town, passing the piece of paper where Shino and Temari's address were written. They've explained what was happening to Naruto, and the blond had decided to tag along. Apparently, he was bored and had nothing more to do at Sakura's house, so he decided to go visit them.

"We pay them a visit." Shikamaru answered, shrugging.

Ino, who was walking beside him, opened her mouth to speak, "I suggest we split then."

Shikamaru turned to look at her, and smirked, "Can you handle being away from me?"

Ino heated up, her hand automatically swatting his arm, "Don't be silly!"

Shikamaru laughed as he moved his arm to wrap around her frame while still walking. The couple was totally oblivious to the pair of eyes studying them from behind.

"Is it just me, or..." Neji started, trailing off.

"Or are there really hearts around those two?" Naruto finished, rubbing his eyes as he _really did_ start seeing red and pink hearts around the couple. Hinata, walking beside him, giggled.

Sakura laughed, "Nope. Those hearts _are_ really there."

Sasuke smirked, "And why am I _not_ surprised?"

"About time, y'know." Tenten smiled, her hand clasped in Neji's gentle grip. Glancing at Sakura and Sasuke, who were walking behind them, her smile grew into a grin, "It would be the same for the _other couple_ there, if only they'd stop being stubborn."

Neji smirked, glancing back as well, before laughing at Sakura and Sasuke. The two were red (Sasuke albeit only of course) and looking away from each other. Naruto and Hinata, who were walking ahead of Tenten and Neji, laughed as well.

Sasuke was the first to recover, coming up with a remark that will take the attention away from him and Sakura. "Those two in front of you aren't exactly far from that either."

Neji and Tenten turned to look in front, teasing the other couple this time. Sighing inwardly, Sasuke glanced at the smaller person beside him, noticing she was still looking away from him with a red face. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he gently patted her on the head, amused when she flinched slightly.

A bit hesitantly, Sakura turned her head to look at him. On his handsome features was a smirk she knew all too well. Before she could turn away again, he leaned forward, and spoke in a low voice.

"I'm not exactly the stubborn one between us though."

Almost immediately, Sakura's face heated up again. Just when she was about to try and say something smart in return, her eyes caught glimpse of a familiar blonde right inside of the shop that they were passing by.

"Guys, wait!" she immediately called to the others, succeeding in making them stop walking. Sasuke turned to look at what caught Sakura's attention and understood what was happening.

"What's up Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Temari's in that shop." Sakura explained shortly, pulling the blonde with her towards the shop. The other girls followed, leaving the guys together.

"Wait, wait!" Naruto called to them, already taking the first step to follow them.

"No, no." Sakura turned to look at them over her shoulder, not stopping on walking. "Ino's right. I think we should split. Girls to girls. Guys to guys. You guys go talk to Shino."

With that, the girls disappeared into the shop, the guys rooted to where they were.

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

"Ow...kay." Neji started, walking hands in pockets, already missing his girlfriend's warm and soft hands. "This is fun."

Shikamaru and Sasuke couldn't agree more with his sarcasm, both of them not used to going anywhere without the girls anymore.

Naruto bursted out laughing, "Who're you kidding!? This _**is**_ fun, when you're usually stuck at home, just playing X-box, or Wii, or PS3!"

"Plus, you guys are so **whipped**." he continued laughing, actually needing to hold his aching stomach. "Can't live without the girls anymore?"

The three guys turned to glare at him, successfully shutting him up. Naruto offered them a small grin, raising his hands up as a show of surrender. As he looked to the side to hide how amused he was, he caught sight of a guy staring at them.

"Wait 'til you get there." Shikamaru muttered, head filled with one specific female already. God, he _was _whipped!

It was then that the guy Naruto saw realized he was noticed and started to flee.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, taking off after the guy, surprising the others.

"Dobe, wait, you idiot! Where in the world are you going?" Sasuke called after him, sprinting after the blond. Neji and Shikamaru followed closely, totally confused.

Just as they rounded up a corner, they found Naruto roughly pressing a guy on the wall.

"Who in the world are you!?" the blond demanded, pushing harder on the guy, causing him to groan.

Sasuke noticed the black shades on the ground and immediately bent down to pick it up. It only took him a second to figure out whose it was.

"Wait, Naruto! Don't hurt him!" Sasuke called, grabbing Naruto by the shoulder and pulling him off the poor guy.

"What's up, Sasuke?" Neji asked, catching his breath.

Sasuke turned to him and Shikamaru, showing them the sunglasses that fell on the ground. "Recognize this?"

The two's jaw fell slightly, staring disbelievingly at the mystery guy who was now on the floor, breathing hard.

Not comprehending the situation, Naruto spoke and pointed at the guy, "That dude was staring at us as if he's been following us, and then started running away when I noticed him!"

"Well, that's not a surprise." Sasuke replied, helping the guy up on his feet and straightening his clothes up for him. "That's because he _was_ following someone. Just no us."

Turning to the guy, Sasuke passed him his glasses and smirked, "Right, _Shino_?"

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

"Order anything you want, Temari." Sakura offered, as she and the girls were seated down in a nearby cafe. "It's on me."

"I'm..I'm fine, thanks." Temari replied, fidgeting in her chair. Her eyes darted here and there, obviously showing her discomfort.

The females of the Konoha no Shinobi glanced at each other.

"Listen, Temari," Ino started, awkwardly. "We know this is not any of our business, but..."

When Ino seemed to not know what words would be _not exactly to the point_, Sakura jumped in.

"We're worried about you and Shino."

_Exactly to the point._

Ino looked at her pointedly, which Sakura shrugged to. 'Straight to the point' was best when the other party was uncomfortable with...well, said point.

"Temari?" Hinata softly said, reaching out to the blonde and gently placing a hand on her shoulder as she noticed her change in expression.

"I'm sorry, it's—" Temari immediately said, wiping away her unshed tears. "It's nothing. We're...we're..."

When more tears only gathered in her eyes, the girls heart totally broke. It was good that they were in the secluded area of the cafe.

"Hey, hey.." Tenten whispered, rubbing Temari's back to calm her down. "It's alright. You can tell us about it."

"We've been looking for you and Shino since yesterday." Ino explained, pushing a glass of water towards Temari. "Practically the whole school is talking about you guys."

Temari's expression only grew more distressed and now worried as well. Finally, Sakura decided 'straight to the point' would be nice again.

"What happened Temari?" Her voice came out even softer than she intended, surprising herself. Wow. She was going softer and softer each day.

The distressed blonde looked at each of them, seemingly hesitant. However, it was as if she's been bottling up so much emotions and thoughts inside of her that she couldn't hold in any more of it.

Tears fell down from her eyes as she spoke, "He broke up with me."

No one said a word, but the girls' eyes widened at the fact that it was Shino who broke their relationship. After a second of Temari, taking a sip of her water and the girls taking in the information, the blonde continued.

"My... My parents didn't agree of us dating." Temari explained, slightly getting a grip of herself. "They found us together in a mall, holding hands and all that. The two of them were totally mad, my dad even making a scene of calling Shino off."

"When we got home, I came clean and told them _everything_. Yet, after that," Temari took a paused, taking a sip of her water once again. "After that.. they were still mad and still against my dating of Shino."

"Due to that, I called Shino up on the phone to discuss with him what we should do." Tears started forming in her eyes again, and this time, they were falling down quite quickly. "Instead of that though, he... he..."

A sob escaped Temari's lips, and they found the girl falling down into pieces right in front of their eyes. Hinata and Tenten were quick to wrap their arms around the girl, trying to comfort her, their faces showing pain as well. Ino and Sakura looked worriedly at Temari, their expression the same as the other two, before glancing at each other.

The other customers near them, as well as the staff were starting to throw weird stares at them. Sighing, Sakura silently stood up and headed to the nearest staff.

"Who's the manager here?" she asked, taking out her wallet from her purse.

"Me, ma'am. Is there anything I could do for you?" the gentleman answered politely.

Sakura simply handed him a 10 thousand bill. "Get us some privacy without us having to move."

That said, she turned her back on him, already expecting him to do something about it. Troubled but having no choice, the manager left, thinking of how he was going to follow Sakura's order.

As Sakura got back to her seat, Temari was just starting to calm down. Looking worriedly at the girl, Sakura couldn't help but think there's no need for her to explain any further what happened. It was obvious enough.

Her parents disagreed of her and Shino's relationship, but instead of doing something about it like Temari hoped, Shino—

"He broke up with me..." Temari whispered brokenly, trying so hard to hold in her sobs.

—Shino had broken up with her.

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

The guys were stunned to silence as Shino finished explaining what happened between him and Temari.

After the incident of Naruto mistaking Shino for a stalker or spy (which forced the other guys to remind Naruto that he was watching albeit too much action movies and playing albeit too much action games), the guys had decided to head towards Shino's house, which was close to where they were previously located. Shino was a little bit scared and hesitant, but agreed anyway.

What he had been doing there was pretty dang obvious. He was looking after his girlfriend turned _ex_-girlfriend.

Now that set the questions springing again. Why did they break up when they were still in love with each other?

And after Shino's storytelling, everything was clear now. Even about what went wrong and who was, well, to blame.

By the way Shino was repeating why he broke up with Temari, it seemed like he was aware of who was wrong as well.

"It's just.. If that's what her parents want... then.." he trailed off, probably realizing it was the third time he repeated that line, just rephrasing it.

"Is that what _you_ want?" Shikamaru was the first to speak, seated on a chair, facing Shino, Naruto, and Neji, who were seated on the bed.

"No!" Shino's response came out quickly, showing his honesty. "God, no..."

The other guys looked at each other as Shino looked down at the floor, looking seriously lost. Sasuke stared intently at the said guy from his leaning place on the wall, arms crossed.

"I don't think you had to do it." Neji spoke up when no one else did. Naruto and Shikamaru were quick to nod their heads in agreement.

Shino looked up at them surprisedly and utterly confused. When everyone else seemed to want to take to being silent, Shikamaru decided to be the one to explain.

"Listen, man," the genius started, leaning forward in his chair. "Temari's parents didn't agree of you two, yeah, sure, and I really can't blame them for that."

"In their eyes, you're this kind of guy who doesn't have enough respect for their daughter, considering you're dating her behind their backs." he went on,trying to put himself in Temari's parents' situation. He didn't think he'll be liking it too, some dude he doesn't know taking his daughter out.

"But the point is," Shikamaru continued, looking Shino dead in the eye. "the parents don't even know you yet."

That's when the others decided to take part in the conversation.

"They immediately take you as the bad guy because of how you've decided to keep your relationship with their daughter in the dark, and you...don't do _anything_ about it." Naruto spoke up, frowning slightly.

Neji nodded, bracing his weight on one arm as he got in a better position on Shino's bed. "Instead of trying to prove them that your intentions are clean, and that you truly _do_ love their daughter, you decided to break up with her."

"Which," Shikamaru was quick to continue where Neji left off. "only showed the exact opposite of what you were supposed to prove. You just made yourself look like the 'bad guy' they thought of you as, instead of the 'good guy' that you really are."

"But—" As Shino was about to protest, or defend himself, Sasuke, who had been silent and albeit annoyed all this time, suddenly spoke up in a slightly ticked off voice.

"The point is, Aburame, if you really loved Temari, then you should have fought for her instead of backing down like a coward."

That ended any further excuses from Shino, and any more explanations from the three other guys. It was amazing how Sasuke can compose everything in a single sentence and make it sound intimidating.

Sighing, Sasuke eased his posture, leaning back more comfortably on the wall and uncrossing his arms.

"There's nothing wrong with fighting for your love when you know it's really true, Shino."

++::.~::.~::.~::.~:x:~.::~.::~.::~.::++

The males of the Konoha no Shinobi walked in silence after their encounter with Shino. They had left said guy to his own, letting him think about everything that happened once again.

Unbeknownst to each other, they were all thinking about the same thing: Sasuke's words.

The ringing of Sasuke's phone, however, broke all of their thoughts. Sasuke was quick to answer his phone as he realized it was his ringtone for Sakura.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted, the second he flipped his phone open and had it in position.

The guys listened to their conversation, trying to piece it like a puzzle since they couldn't exactly hear what Sakura was saying.

"We're heading towards the shop now." Sasuke answered, whatever Sakura had ask, probably about their location.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah. That's fine. We'll head there instead then." The others stayed silent, wondering what was up. "Yeah, we've been to Shino's.. Yeah, we've heard about what happened.."

"Okay. Great. Don't worry about it. We'll see you guys in a few."

Sasuke flipped his phone closed and put it in his pocket. Facing the others confused gazes, he answered, "The girls just dropped Temari off at her house. They say it's closer to Sakura's mansion than the shop so they hope it's fine for us to meet them there. I told Sakura it's fine."

"Hmm.. that Temari must live on the other side from Shino's then. Sakura's mansion's just a few blocks from here." Naruto said, thinking hard on that for some reasons.

"Great. Y'know the way then?" Sasuke asked. "Coz I think I forgot where Sakura's mansion is."

They all bursted out laughing, before they started to head towards their destination, Naruto leading the way.

* * *

**A/N:** There! Done! Whew!

For those who were wondering, I have decided to try and keep the chapters short, as well as, finishing the story before I edit it. Majority voted for that, I think. I wasn't really counting. LOL.

I know I said this chapter would be full of ShikaIno, but I suppose I had to shift a lot of things, since I'm making the chapters shorter. Sorry guys. It will be coming up soon though.

Again, my apologies, and thanks, most especially to those who review my story even when they don't have a fanfiction account.

Thanks guys. I really appreciate it.

Reviews will be loved.

Kaze no Shoujo


End file.
